Vengeful Eyes
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: After RE3, written before CV. The Umbrella has come up with a new deadly virus. Captured, Leon is offered a deal, while Claire searches for her brother. What was the deal offered to Leon? Will S.T.A.R.S. stop Umbrella once and for all?
1. Ch 1-4

Disclaimer: I don't own Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Sherry, Rebecca, Nicholai, and Eliza. Or the story line. They belong to Capcom. I don't make any money off of this, blah blah blah…

Author's Note: Everything in italics is thoughts or words stressed in dialog and everything in bold is a sound. Also please visit my web site if you haven't already,[ Dark Angel's Videogame fanfiction][1]

****

Vengeful Eyes

By[ Raven the Dark Angel][2]

Chapter 1

"No, _please_!" the Umbrella scientist begged out of breath from struggling. He stood in the middle of an exceptionally large room. From speckles to smudged handprints of blood decorated the rusted metal walls. Examining him from a glass window above were five Umbrella scientists each holding clipboards. The shouts and screams from the desperate man below did not shake their conscious at all; to them he was no different than any lab rat.

"Dr. Blair," began the scientist, Dr. Whitefield, over the intercom, "for your mishap with the police, we must make you pay. It's really a shame…but your usefulness is not over yet. You'll be our first test subject to see what the new E-virus monsters can do. Behold, Dr. Blair, the lynxerous!" The man above pushed a switch. The gate to the right of Blair slowly creaked open to reveal the creature. 

The tiger-shaped monster submerged from the shadows. All of its skin had deteriorated leaving nothing but muscles covered in a glossy sticky film. Its spiked tail swung back and forth waiting to rip apart some poor soul. Its paws bore gigantic razor-sharp claws stained with blood. The monster growled baring its oddly shaped teeth; they seemed like bits and pieces of jagged glass. Drool slowly dripped out of its hungry mouth – a slight puddle formed at its feet. A thin layer of mucus covered his eyes causing them to look hazy and out of focus. 

Suddenly, to the human in the pit it screeched a warning; it was like scraping fingernails across a chalkboard. Dr. Blair covered his ears and coward with pain. The noise was so high pitched, it almost shattered the glass window the scientists stood behind. 

"Dinner time, Fluffy," Dr. Whitefield announced to the monster in a mocking and rather insane tone.

The lynxerous licked its lips with its meter-long tongue. It slowly inched towards Blair – with each step its claws made a clack that echoed through out the room. 

Blair franticly searched the room for an exit or any type of weapon, but to his dismay the room was completely empty. _No! There has to be something I can do! I can't give up…_

****

Clack. Clack. The creature drew nearer as it swung its tail back and forth like a clock's pendulum. Blair backed up still in hopes to find a weapon, but no such luck. Not long after, he found himself smack against the corner of the room. Fear stabbed at his heart. 

Instantly, the lynxerous froze and let out another ear-piercing screech. Its lips almost seemed to form a smirk. It was as if the thing was laughing at him. 

__

What can I do? Come on damn it! Think! Panic overwhelmed his thoughts. _Wait a sec… I remember now! This thing used to be Fluffy, the cat that hung around the lab. Maybe it still remembers me…_

"Uh…Fluffy," Blair stuttered, "Remember me? I-I used to feed you tuna all the time…and I used to give you catnip. Want some?" He threw the catnip at Fluffy. The former cat sniffed it. It seemed like it was working. Blair extended his hand to pet the lynxerous asuringly. Mucus or whatever covered the thing adhered to the doctor's hand.

"Good kitty…" Blair soothed still terrified out of his mind. "Nice kit-"

All of a sudden the creature snapped its jaws around Blair's hand. The taste of blood that oozed from the punctures excited the lynxerous. 

"Let go!!!" Blair screamed with pain and tried to jerk his hand away. But Fluffy ripped it back. Pain throbbed through his body; it felt like someone jabbed ten thousand needles into his hand. His wrist started to ache from the all the tugging. His skin started to tear at the wrist. The monster wildly swung its head back and forth. 

****

Snap. Blair went flying backwards and so did the monster. He moaned with pain and looked down at his right hand. It was gone. Gone. Blair's face went pale as he realized no one was going to save him. This was the end. He watched the lynxerous happily devour his hand.

Not long after, Fluffy finished its appetizer and was ready for the main course. It charged at Blair who covered himself with his arms as if they were going to protect him. The cat violently swung its tail into his stomach. Blood sprayed every where like water from a busted pipe. 

Blair screamed with agony. The lynxerous chewed off a chunk of flesh from his face. The doctor cried out for help, but to no avail. Next, the monster ripped out his eyeball and spat it back out into Blair's lap. It then, dug its claw into Blair's heart. The gapping hole in his chest gushed with blood. His remaining eye rolled back into his skull. His screams abruptly stopped. Doctor Blair remained motionless. The scientists above jotted something down on their clipboards, and left the lynxerous to finish its meal.

Chris Redfield sat alone in Stacie's dinner. He had been watching the small television overhead, and just seen the news flash on what happened to Raccoon City. 

__

Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Brad…God I hope you guys made it out of there. As he removed his sunglasses, a young woman walked by him. _She looks about the same age as Claire…_He was worrying about everyone, and he was starting to regret just leaving like that. 

He hadn't made it to Europe yet and was stuck in the airport because of delays – it was as if it were a sign that he should stay. He had been in the airport for two whole days now. He was going to go home, but he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He wasn't in the mood to hear how he shouldn't go because it was dangerous and that he should get help and blah blah blah.

Chris took out his cell phone and decided to call Claire for the tenth time. She hadn't been home and he was starting to worry. He let it ring seven times but no one picked up. _If only she had an answering machine…_ He paid for his coffee and decided to go back to Raccoon City. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

On the outskirts of Raccoon, Jill and Carlos searched Chris's apartment for any sign of his whereabouts.

"Nothing!" Jill expressed out raged, "Nothing but his stupid knife!"

Carlos stayed silent and carefully stepped over all the trash on the floor. The efficiency was a complete disaster area; it was as if a hurricane had hurdled through it. 

"Your comrade isn't very neat." Carlos commented.

Jill ignored him and continued to shuffle through the pile of papers on the floor.

Carlos looked through his closet examining each article of clothing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Jill asked.

"Lady, I'm sick of wearing dis Umbrella uniform. It itches."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Carlos then grabbed a pair of black jeans, a T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, and headed towards the bathroom to change. 

Jill on the other hand found something to an interest. It was a letter. "Hey, Carlos I found something. Come here."

He fumbled out of the bathroom zipping his pants up as he shut the door. Jill shook her head and any obscene thought with it. She could hardly believe she found the guy attractive. 

"Look here," she said pointing to the paper, "It's a letter."

"I knew dat!" he snapped and snatched it from her. He read it out loud, "Dear Claire, I know I haven't talked wit you for a while now but dis is an emergency. Whatever you do, don't visit me at Raccoon City. I can't tell you why because it will probably put your life at risk. Please, Claire. I know whenever I tell you someding-"

"It's something," Jill corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Carlos mumbled and continued, "you never listen. Just please don't. It's a mater of life or dead. Love, Chris."

"Dead? Don't you mean death?" Jill inquired.

"Stop correcting me! Just because I can't speak good inglés, you have to go an' make fun of me!" Carlos shouted.

Jill took the letter and read over it again. "What I want to know is who's Claire?"

"His girlfriend?" Carlos assumed.

"Maybe, but he would of mentioned it. I don't know."

"Hey, lets go find your other comrades. Barry and uh…Rebecca?"

"Barry said he was sending his family off to Canada, but Rebecca…I'm not sure where she is. She could be dead for all I know."

"Well, let's go, señorita," he said and dragged Jill out the door by her hand. 

"Our hearts go out to the citizens of Raccoon Cit-" Barry Burton turned off the car radio. He didn't want to hear about Umbrella and their cover up. The media was informed that the city was infected with a flesh-eating virus. They were told nothing about the zombies, the experiments, or that it was all Umbrella's fault. No one knew and no one will ever know, for all the evidence was destroyed in Umbrella's cover up explosion. Barry may not have been able to save his home, Raccoon City, but he be damned if another city were to be decimated.

"I can't believe what happened to the city!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Barry changed the subject, "Well, at least my family will be safe in Canada. I couldn't bare it when Wesker manipulated me by threatening them." Barry still regrets to this day betraying his friends even though he was trying to protect his family. He never wants to become Umbrella's puppet again.

"What happened to Chris, Jill, and Brad?" Rebecca asked.

"Jill is alive and is looking for Chris at his apartment now. I doubt he died in that explosion; he left town the day before. Brad…Brad was killed…"

Rebecca gasped. "Brad is _dead_!? How?" 

"He was killed by a new monster from Umbrella. I'm not sure about it…Jill knows more. She saw him die."

"Oh…" she muttered and kept quiet.

Shortly they arrived at the street where Chris's apartment is. Below the entrance of the building an annoyed Jill was arguing with Carlos. Barry shut the car off, and Rebecca and him got out.

"_Jill_! I was just kidding! Come on don't be so serious," Carlos affirmed.

Jill rolled her eyes and scolded, "Just don't touch me again!"

"_JILL_!" Rebecca shouted and rushed towards her and crushed her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too 'Becca," Jill managed to say, while prying her off.

"Who's the hottie?" she whispered to her.

"This is Carlos," she introduced, "Carlos, this is Rebecca."

"Hola, señorita," he greeted.

"Hi!" she said way too cheerfully. She always loves meeting new people.

"Did you find Chris?" Barry asked.

"No, but we found dis letter," Carlos replied and handed it to him.

Barry read it over.

"Do you know who Claire is?" Jill asked.

"Uhh…I believe she's his sister," Barry half thought out loud.

"Sister? How come he never mentioned it before?" Jill pointed out.

"I don't know…Let's just go and find Chris. He might be at the airport. There were a lot of delays."

With that they all got in Barry's car and drove off.

A woman looked at her self in the mirror. She used to be called Ada Wong, but this morning she would say good-bye to that name like all her other names she ever had. She felt her ab. _This is Ada's scar not mine…_ She put on a navy blue suit. As she fixed her tie, the telephone rang. The agent pushed the speakerphone button.

"Agent #407 here," the woman answered.

"#407, for your next mission," the man over the intercom informed, "we want you to recover any survivors from Raccoon and bring them back here alive. We want to interrogate them. Mr. Death has already recovered a cop and a little girl. Meet him at Raccoon forest. He'll give you further information on your mission."

"I'll be right on it," Ada replied.

The interrogation room held nothing more than a metal table and two chairs on either side of it. The gray ceiling-fan above rhythmically hummed as it spun. At one end of the room where a pair of windows - sunshine slipped between the closed blinds, causing the room to fill with the little light it contained.

Leon Scott Kennedy sat at the table with his hands folded. His face was expressionless like a bluffing cowboy playing Poker. His once bright, excited eyes were now bloodshot and ruthlessly cold. Surviving the past nightmare had taken a lot from him. His hopes and dreams of becoming a cop had been striped away. All there was left for him was the satisfaction of taking down Umbrella for ruining so many people's lives.

A US government agent in his mid-fifties was interrogating the rookie cop.

"Leave Sherry alone! She's innocent!" Leon demanded.

"She knows too much," the man replied while slowly pacing back and forth; his footsteps echoed against the bare walls. He studied the rookie cop and continued, "But you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice."

With our hesitation or regret, Leon closed his eyes and then sharply responded, "I'd rather die, than ever become one of you."

Nicholai smiled, "You're smarter than I thought, Kennedy. How did you know I was from Umbrella?"

Leon unfolded his hands and inquired, "Why would the government want to hire someone to assassinate S.T.A.R.S.?"

The Umbrella agent sipped from his cup of coffee and sat it down on the table. "If S.T.A.R.S. hadn't interfered with us, we would have _never _let the virus spread to the city."

"What about those people you experimented on?" he reminded him.

"Those were volunteers that sold their body to science."

He doubted it. "What if someone found out what you were doing?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Nicholai responded with a sinister smirk.

Leon squinted in anger. "You sick _bastard_! Those people are _innocent_!"

"You, Kennedy are in no position to take that tone of voice with me."

The cop sat back, remembering his bullet wound. _He's right, _He thought, _I might be able to get past him, but the place is probably swarming with guards._ Leon looked down – his hair fell forward, covering his crystal blue eyes. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked sullenly.

"Well," the agent began, "We could use you as a test subject or kill you right now."

A shock of fear chilled Leon to the bone. _I can't die…I just can't die. But it's impossible to get out of this mess alone…_His mind raced with ideas. _Claire…_ He instantly remembered her words. _"I…I'll be back. I promise…" _But she didn't come back. _Did something happen to her? Oh God, Claire, please come back. If not for me, at least for Sherry…_

The multicolored leaves from the trees above slowly fell to the ground, only to be lifted up every so often by the wind. Even with the sun above shining down, the day was cold and miserable for Claire Redfield. She shuttered as the wind whipped at her legs. _Why wasn't I smart enough to ware pants in the middle of fall?_ She asked her self. She looked up into the sky only to see a canopy of trees. Claire sighed. She'd been trudging through Raccoon forest for quite some time now. 

The motorcyclist took out her Browning HP handgun – there was only one bullet left. _God, I hope I don't run into any trouble…_ As if someone read her thoughts she heard a twig snap in the distance. _What was that?_ She looked in the direction the noise came from and saw a flash of a black shadow. Someone or something was there.

She pointed her gun in the direction of the enemy. "I know where you are. Come out or I'll shoot," she threatened.

Suddenly something grabbed Claire from behind. She screamed and thrashed her arms and legs wildly to brake free of its grip. 

"Let go!" she screamed. But the thing adamantly clung to her - she wasn't going to get away so easily… 

Chapter 2

"Let go!" Claire screamed again. She gripped the man's arm that was around her neck and flipped him over her. The man quickly recovered and stumbled to his feet. He was dressed in black attire with a gas mask over his face. Hunk Death pulled out his handgun and took aim at Claire. She knew better than to attack someone armed, so she took off from the path in hopes to lose him in the forest.

She sprinted as fast as she could but there was no way to lose him – she had to kill him. Claire pressed her back against one of the trees and gripped her gun tight. One shot. One bullet. She had to be accurate. Claire looked around the other side of the tree. He wasn't any where to be found.

_Damn it! Where could he have gone? _She held her gun up close to her face. _He must be hiding…_

****

Bam. Bam. Hunk shot at Claire. The bullet skidded the tree that she hid behind. _I'm gonna have to confuse him._

Claire picked up a rock and threw it on the other side of the narrow path. The bushes gently moved and it seemed as though someone brushed up against them. She prayed the guy was stupid enough to fall for her trick. 

According to plan, Hunk slowly moved out of his hiding place. It would be a careless mistake that he will forever regret. Claire swiftly jumped out, extended her arm, and pulled the trigger.

**Bam. **The bullet pierced Hunk's skull right between the eyes. Blood splattered and poured from the gapping hole. He fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Mr. Death was dead.

Claire let out a sigh of relief. She searched his body for any bullets or valuables. Luckily, she found two extra clips and a key chain. She may not know where the keys go to, but she had a feeling they'd be useful. Claire reloaded her gun with the clips inside Hunk's gun – she now had forty-five bullets. Not enough to take on anything too dangerous, but it was sure better than none.

In the distance she heard a faint voice with a slight Chinese accent call, "Mr. Death. Where are you? I heard gunfire. Hunk, are you okay?"

The voice was coming closer. Claire hid behind the tree again. 

The former Ada Wong came down the path and saw Hunk's body blocking the way. 

"Hunk!" she stated fear filling her voice. _Who could have killed him?_ Ada thought prying her brain with answers. She wasn't concerned who killed him to revenge Hunk, but to keep her selfish ass alive. 

Ada searched the area. She had the feeling who ever did this, had stuck around. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

It was useless - Claire was long gone. 

Two Umbrella guards flung Leon into a prison-like cell. Leon stood up moaning with pain as he felt his shoulder and watched the guards disappear down the hall. He then clung on to the bars and took in the scenery. 

The hallway was covered with cells – each cold dark and dank. The light above flickered on and off, it would probably need to be replaced soon. At the end of the hall stood a very tall dark complexioned man in a trench coat. "What's up?" Leon asked playfully and slightly waved his hand. The man didn't answer and remained expressionless. 

__

Well at least being imprisoned is better than dead…or becoming the living dead. He looked on the bright side. _I'm probably going to die, so may as well cause some trouble. _The cop thought smirking. At the police academy he was the class-clown and would always go out of his way for a laugh. But he also made sure he graduated best in his class. _So much for working hard all those years. It can't even get me out of this damn prison. _

"Hey, buddy!" Leon called at the man again, "How about we make a deal?" 

The guy still stayed silent and stared off into oblivion.

"Fine," Leon mumbled. He couldn't even cause a little ruckus.

Suddenly Leon heard the faint sound of crying. He turned around and noticed Sherry huddled in the corner covered by the shadows.

"Sherry!" Leon exclaimed relived that she was okay. He knelt down beside her, and she slowly looked up at him. Her blood-shot eyes were dilated with fear and her tiny face was streaked with tears. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently placing his hand on her head for comfort.

She simply sniffed.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here," he assured her.

"Where-where's Claire?" she asked in a strangled voice.

Leon shook his head. "We'll get out of here," he repeated.

"How can we?" she asked in despair, "Just look what they have for our guard."

"Huh?" Leon turned and took a careful look at the tall man. Instantly his jaw dropped. It wasn't a man at all, but a Tyrant.

Nicholai sat in his office awaiting word from Mr. Umbrella. A few months ago he told his boss what happened to their mansion base in Raccoon. Mr. Umbrella wasn't very pleased at all that they let one of the leading laboratories be destroyed so easily by a group known as S.T.A.R.S. He sent him the leading project, Nemesis, in hopes they would be rid of the nosey police. But now, Nicholai had to tell him they lost the whole Raccoon City and the underground laboratory and not to mention the one copy of Nemesis.

****

Ring. Ring. Nicholai quickly answered the phone, "Sir."

"Before you say anything, Nicholai," Mr. Umbrella began, "I want you to know that I'm going to send you a new project."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, I'm sending you the E-virus and an already tested animal known as the lynxerous. I want you to take full responsibility on it. Also I'm sending my niece, Eliza Walker and my leading scientist, Dr. Whitefield. Don't screw up like you did with that mansion. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…Sir, the underground lab in Raccoon had an accident-"

"Accident?" Mr. Umbrella asked annoyed.

"Yes, sir. The base had a leak and it contaminated the whole city."

"What!?" he screamed in an out rage.

"Don't worry, sir. Everything was covered up. The city was ordered to be blown up."

"What about all the research?"

"Thanks to agent #407 the G-virus was recovered, but I'm afraid the Nemesis project was destroyed because of S.T.A.R.S."

"Then I suppose you'll be coming back to Europe?"

"If that's okay with you, sir."

"Come back as soon as you finish this last task. Any survivors of Raccoon City must either be destroyed or turned into experiments. But your number one priority is to assassinate the S.T.A.R.S. members before they find out about our main base in London."

"Yes sir."

"Good, don't disappoint me." Mr. Umbrella said and hung up.

The airport was as crowded as the streets of New York during rush hour. The delays had added an extra eight hundred people to the mess. The people scurried about in a mad rush to get on their next flight or to go home from a long day's travel. There was absolutely no way to find someone in such chaos.

"How are we ever going to find Chris in all of this?" Jill asked disappointed.

"Hell if I know," Barry remarked.

Carlos put his arm around Barry and the other around Jill and said, "Hey, don't despair, comrades. I'm sure we'll find your amigo."

Barry pushed his arm off him. "Let's split up," he suggested wanting to get as far away from Carlos as he could.

"Naw, we'll just probably lose each other," Jill replied still with Carlos's arm around her.

"I dunno. Sounds good ta me," Carlos said winking and smirking at Jill. He whispered in her ear, "How about we sneak into one of dose badrooms and-"

A shocked Jill hit him in the stomach. "Stop it," she scolded.

"Hey, lookie here guys," Rebecca said pointing to the monitors with the take off and arrival schedules.

"So what about it?" Carlos asked.

"Look, the plane for London was delayed. That's the one Chris is on."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Barry inquired skeptical.

"Because he told me where he was going before he left, silly. Didn't he tell you?"

Barry and Jill glanced at each other and shook their heads. 

"Nope, but who cares, lets just go to the gate," Jill suggested glad that they were getting somewhere.

At the gate most of the seats were filled with passengers from the delayed planes. Baggages of all sorts covered the walkways in between chairs. Most of the people slept, and an occasional snore could be heard. 

All of a sudden, Rebecca started jumping up and down, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "_CHRIS_!!!" The passengers looked annoyed and a few stretched.

Rebecca excited as ever crashed into Chris with open arms. He stumbled a few paces back, trying to keep balance.

"Alright, alright, 'Becca don't make a scene," he told her chuckling a little.

Rebecca let go of him and Jill quickly gave him a hug and said, "We're glad you're safe, Chris."

"Same here," he replied.

Barry nodded and smiled.

"This is Carlos," Jill introduced.

Carlos shook his hand and said, "Your amigos have told me much about you, señor."

"Where's Brad?" Chris questioned.

Their silence answered him.

"Are we all going to London together?" Rebecca asked.

"No, not yet," Chris answered, "I have to find my sister Claire, first."

After walking for what seemed like an hour, Claire found her way to a parking lot. The place was deserted except for the two black Chevys. Claire slowly walked up to them. Her heels on her shoes clacked loudly against the pavement – the noise seemed louder than usual, for there was no other sound but birds softly chirping in the distance. 

She took out the key chain that she "borrowed" and immediately found the distinctive blacktopped car key. _If this works, God must really like me._ She tried her luck, but the car wouldn't open. _I guess I could lock-pick and hot-wire it…_She glanced up and decided to see if the other car would open with it.

The door unlocked with a satisfying click. A smile curved Claire's lips. "Yes!" she exclaimed triumphantly, swung open the door, and crashed in.

She slammed the door shut and immediately thought of Leon and Sherry. _I wonder if I could contact them this far away? That is if Leon stayed put. Not that he would listen… _She clicked the button on the radio and said in an almost robotic tone, "This is Claire, Leon do you read?"

She released the button to listen but got nothing but static. Her impatience was already getting to her. She decided to try again, "It's Claire. Leon, damn it answer!" 

After a few seconds of static an ever-excited Leon replied, "Claire is that you?"

"No, it's a zombie. Of course it's me. Did you stay where I told you?"

"No, but-"

"What _did I _tell you?" she interrupted a bit angry.

"Claire, I was captured by Umbrella. Right now, I'm in a cell with Sherry," he paused, "Since this got through, you're probably not too far from here."

"You're right. Do you have any idea where you are?"

Leon thought hard for a moment looking at Sherry's bright hopeful eyes. "They knocked me out when we traveled here, but Sherry might know the way."

"Well, then let me talk to _her_!"

Leon handed the radio to the small innocent child. "C- Claire?" she said barley audible.

"Sweetie, do you know how to get where you are?" Claire asked in a very soothing gentle tone.

Sherry described every building that she passed. She was luckily gifted with a photographic memory. In the past, her mother would ask her to memorize various formulas instead of writing them down, only to be stolen by other scientists each striving to come up with the best virus.

"Good girl," Claire praised, "I'll be there soon. Let me talk to Leon, okay?"

"Bye, Claire," she said softly and handed the radio back to him.

"Do you really think you can make it inside?" he asked her.

"Well, let's just put it this way. I'll definitely make it in, but getting us out is another matter entirely."

He laughed a bit in spite of the situation. "You have _so_ relieved me, Claire."

It was her turn to laugh. "I can't believe we're actually joking like this. Well, I guess I'll see you there."

"Bye… just be careful."

"Whatever."

Claire turned the ignition-key and pressed on the gas-pedal causing the car to roar with excitement. She positioned the seat and mirrors to suit her, but when she glanced in the rear-view mirror she saw an angry Chinese woman from Umbrella swiftly walking towards her with a gun. Claire smiled. _So much for being careful._

Claire quickly turned the car around to face her and gunned the gas. She suddenly shifted the car out of neutral and attempted to run the woman over. Ada on the other hand just stood there, calmly pointed her gun, and fired. 

"You bitch!" Claire shouted with frustration as she ducked to dodge the bullets. Ada tumbled out of the way of the speeding car and sprinted towards her own. 

The motorcyclist grabbed her gun and rolled down her window and shouted, "You want to play rough, _whore_? She took aim and shot at Ada as she scrambled into her car. _I don't have time for this! _Claire realized. _I can't afford to lose this car to some Umbrella shit!_

The agent sped at Claire trying to smash her car. Claire quickly reversed her car out of the way and out of the parking lot – she had to make it to the Umbrella base. 

Luckily, the streets were deserted, so she floored the gas-pedal to escape. Claire glanced in her rear-view mirror and realized she wasn't going to lose her. She switched her gun to her left hand, stuck her hand out of the window and aimlessly shot. Ada swerved her car to avoid her tires from being busted.

__

You don't give up do you? Claire slammed on her brakes. Her tires screeched with immense effort to stop. Ada quickly noticed, but it wasn't so easy for her car, and she swerved off the road colliding into a tree. Skid marks scarred the road and Ada's car engine smoked from the impact. 

__

Today must be my lucky day! Claire thought smiling, but quickly changed expressions when Ada shot her tires. _Damn, damn, damn! _Claire swiftly got out after she reloaded her gun. They both pointed their weapons at one another.

"Who are you?" Ada demanded.

"My name's Claire, and you are?" she replied.

"Agent #407."

"What's the big idea shooting at me?" Claire asked really pissed off.

"Umbrella has ordered that all citizens of Raccoon City must die."

"I'm not a citizen."

"And all survivors."

"Why's that?" Claire questioned ready to kill her.

Ada's lips formed a perfect smirk. She pulled the trigger. Claire dove for the ground and shot her gun. Ada screamed with pain and clutched her leg. She knelt to the ground – blood slipped in-between her pale fingers.

"You fucking whore!" the wounded one screamed.

"That's what you get for messing with a Redfield," Claire stated pleased with herself. She held her Browning HP to Ada's head. "Now give me your gun."

She handed it to her with teeth clenched from pain, anger, and defeat.

Claire turned around and set eyes on Umbrella's emergency base. It was exactly as Sherry described: an old rundown building slightly hidden by the forest behind it. Ada was too weak to go after her and regretfully watched as Claire entered the base using Hunk's keys.

Inside, the place resembled a very tidy hospital; it even smelt as one. The walls were painted a heavenly white and the floors where a light gray marble. A deserted receptionist desk promptly sat next to a key carded door. Opposite of it stood another door. The air-conditioner blew ice-cold air that chilled Claire. _God! Every where I go, I'm freaking freezing. Who in their right minds puts the AC on when it's fifty degrees out?_

She inserted the key that was used to get in, but it wouldn't open the door. She removed her lock pick from her pocket, knelt down, and picked at the lock. **Click. **The door opened with a creek, it wailed and moaned as if it were an old man straining to reach something that fell on the ground. 

Claire took in her next surroundings. Like the room she had just came from, the decor was white. The long hall stretched to finally reach a bared door that would normally be found in a prison. Surprisingly, there were absolutely no guards. _Something's wrong…Where is everybody?_

Meanwhile, Ada Wong called Nicholai to warn the intrusion.

"Sir, we have an intruder in the base," she informed him.

"A S.T.A.R.S. member?"

"No, but she is related to one of them."

"Why didn't you go after her? What happened?"

"She killed Mr. Death, so I went after her, but she shot me in the leg. I need medical attention."

"I _don't care_! Go after _her_!"

"Sir, I can't…but I was thinking we could send some guards after her."

"No, if she can kill Mr. Death she must be good. We can't afford to lose anymore guards; we only have five left."

"Well then, let's send the tyrant after her that is guarding the prisoners."

Claire Redfield fiddled with the numeric pad lock. She was just punching in any old number and was starting to get frustrated. _That's it! Screw this shit!_ She took her gun and blew the lock to smithereens. The computer buzzed and the door swung open. 

The barred door lead to a dank poorly lighted prison. _This must be the place…_ As she proceeded down the celled hall she peered into each prison. 

"Claire!" Leon shouted from the cell further down.

"Leon!" she cried spiriting towards him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," he told her relived while smiling.

Sherry smiled just as bright.

Claire took out her lock pick, but just before she could unlock the cell, she heard a familiar sound.

****

Thud. Thud. It came closer. 

"Wh-What's that?" Sherry asked shaken.

She said nothing, starred at the entrance, and tightened her grip on her Browning HP. 

"Claire, what's wrong?" Leon asked nervously as he noticed her serious expression.

****

Thud. Thud. Thud. Claire slowly pointed her gun at the tyrant as it drew nearer. 

****

Bam. Bam. Claire shot at him but the bullets did nothing. "No!" she shouted in frustration.

****

Bam. Bam. Bam. Still nothing. She reloaded her gun. Claire was on her last clip.

She aimed for its head, but it easily dodged it. Claire's jaw dropped. The tyrant suddenly started to sprint and as it did so balled his hands up into a fist. He slammed them into Claire's stomach sending her flying backwards.

****

Whack. She hit the wall and fell limp. She didn't budge.

"_CLAIRE_!" Leon shouted immensely struck by concern and fear. Sherry hid behind his legs. _No! _He screamed in his mind. _Claire please! You can't die…God no! Please, I need you. But I can't do anything to save you. I feel so useless. _His thoughts were clouded from his concern for Claire. He couldn't think. All he could do was watch regretfully.

Chapter 3

Back in the underground base in London, Dr. Whitefield busily made new batches of the E-virus. He wanted everything tested from plants to humans. He held up beaker at eye level and carefully made sure he only put one drop of plutonium.

"Hey, Dr. Whitefield!" screeched his lovely blond assistant. 

Dr. Whitefield jumped and dropped the beaker on the floor causing it to shatter and its contents splattered everywhere.

"Oops," she said innocently. 

"Eliza Walker, will you just please go away!" he scolded, "I only put up with you because you're Mr. Umbrella's niece. Now, just please I don't need trouble. I'm very busy!"

Eliza put on a face of hurt and shame. All the scientists did that to her. She always had a crazed ambition to help. The only problem was she was terrible at it. She would break any beaker she held or would distract scientists by nagging them that she could help. Time the doctors are done yelling they don't know what they mixed and didn't mix into the concoction they're working on. She once made the T-virus scientist so irritated he started smashing all the beakers of chemicals, later it lead to the spill in the mansion base.

Whitefield bent down to clean the mess. He picked up bits and pieces of the glass and placed them into the trashcan with a biohazard symbol on it.

"Ouch!" he cried and pulled away his cut finger.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," he lied. He tried his hardest to cover up his fear. If he mixed the chemicals right, he would either become an E-virus monster or dead.

"Well, look at the time," she began, "I have to get to my motorcycle meet. Bye doctor and take care."

"Bye…" 

Panic filled the doctor's heart. _What am I going to do? Twenty-four hours and I'll be a monster…I must make an antidote before then; my life depends on it!_

Meanwhile at the emergency base near what used to be Raccoon City…

Leon's fear suddenly changed to anger. He had to find a way to save Claire. The tyrant drew nearer ready to tear her apart. Leon didn't know what to do, but he had to try something. He grabbed the cell's bars and shook them causing a loud clanging noise. "Hey you bastard!" he yelled trying to get its attention.

The thing stopped and turned around. It slowly moved towards the cell, lifted its balled up fist high in the air, and let it came crashing down on the cell. The door smashed inward making an opening that the monster blocked. If Leon could remember clearly these monsters are slow and you can usually run by them with out getting hurt too badly. 

The tyrant lifted its fists again ready to smash Sherry and Leon. 

"Sherry _run_!" Leon yelled pushing her. She barely made it past him before he crashed down his arms. 

Leon was now backed into the corner; he was trapped. The tyrant swung a barrage of punches at him. He dodged all but the last one, which hit him exactly where his bullet wound was. Leon hollered with pain and clutched his shoulder. _Of all the God damned places…_ The tyrant grabbed Leon's neck and lifted him off the ground. He gasped for air and tried best he could to pry the monster's hands off of him.

"Leon!" Sherry shouted. _No,_ she thought _not him too._ She sprinted towards Claire and shook her. "Claire, wake up! Please!" She still wouldn't move. _Oh God, please don't let her be dead._ She looked back at Leon still thrashing to get away from the monster. _What can I do? _The shine of the metal on the Browning HP caught Sherry's eye. _Maybe I can…_

Leon saw what Sherry had and held out his hand. She tossed the gun to him. He raised the gun to the monster's head; the cold barrel pressed firmly against the tyrant's forehead. _Eat this! _

**Bam. **The tyrant's head exploded. Bits and pieces of its brain, flesh and skull lay helter- skelter across the cell's floor. Speckles of blood decorated his face. Leon unclamped the tyrant's hands from his neck and took in a deep breath of air. 

"Are you okay?" he asked Sherry. She nodded and pointed towards Claire. 

He sprinted towards her and his throat tightened. He knelt down and supported Claire's neck and back with his arm. The blood that dripped from the back of her head stained Leon's shirt a deep red.

"Claire?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She didn't respond. "Come on," he whispered, tears welled up in his eyes. 

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She was cold as ice. _NO! Claire! Please don't be dead. You can't die…I need you._

Slowly Claire opened her eyelids, revealing her bold baby blues. Leon smiled like he just won the lottery. "Claire!" he shouted and hugged her tight. 

"Leon?" she mumbled in shock and watched Sherry giggle despite the tears that poured down the little one's face. 

"Get off of me!" Claire yelled and roughly pushed him away. Leon just stupidly smiled at her. _Oh no, _Claire thought looking at him, _I know that look. All men have it when they're-_

"Well, I see I have under estimated you three," Ada said to them at the entrance of the hall pointing her gun at them. 

"Ada!" Leon growled. He remembered what she had done to him. She used him to get away with the G-virus and for her protection. The bullet wound that had repeatedly slowed him down was to protect that bitch. She was a no good conniving whore, and Leon constantly scolded himself for falling in love with her.

She limped towards them. "Now, I'll finally be rid of you," she said to them.

****

Bam. Ada fell to her knees and stared back to see Leon with the gun that shot her. Smoke rose from the barrel. He glared at her with vengeful eyes. 

"Why?" she asked holding her stomach. She couldn't believe Leon, the one she had wrapped around her finger, would do such a thing. 

"Why?" he repeated, "because you turned me into the one thing I hate the most. You turned me into to a _traitor_, you made me _your puppet_, and you _used_ me. After all that, you ask _why_ I would kill you?"

"You can't kill me," she retorted.

"Wanna make a bet?" he asked and shot her in head. Blood slowly drizzled from the perfectly round hole in her forehead. Her eyes rolled back; she dropped her gun and fell forward.

Claire stared at Leon. She couldn't believe the look in his eyes, those crazed vengeful eyes. It was as if he were another person entirely. His crystal blues no longer had that playfulness or excitement; they were cold and full of hatred. 

"Leon?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to ease up with her touch.

"I'm okay," he replied and handed her the gun, "There's no more bullets left."

Sherry came out from hiding behind Claire.

"Let's go," Leon suggested.

"What about ammunition?" Claire questioned.

He didn't reply and made his way out of the prison. Claire and Sherry looked at one another. _Who was that girl? _Claire thought. She made a mental note to ask him later when things cooled down. 

Claire followed Leon to the reception room. He searched through the desk, took out a keycard, and inserted it into the reader.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked him.

He grabbed her wrist. "I know where they keep the medical stuff." 

"What would you want with that?" she asked.

He replied by gently touching the back of her head; she winced.

The trio stealthily went down the hall so not to alert the sleeping guard that held the lovely assault riffle. He snored and mumbled something about a virus. 

They slipped into the supply room across from the guard. Inside was a plain white room with nothing more than a fairly big sized box. It creaked as Leon opened it. 

Claire thought hard, remembering. _Is it just me, or do I see this same exact box everywhere in Raccoon City just lying around in the weirdest places? _

Leon took out his H&K VP70 Burst and checked it for bullets. None. He put the handgun in his pants leaving only the handle to stick out. 

"Are you sure that's a safe place to put that?" Claire asked him, "You might accidentally blow off something you wouldn't want to."

Leon smiled and dug deeper in the box.

Claire watched him look through it for ammo and medical supplies. _Jeez, why does he have to wear such tight pants?_

"Here it is!" Leon stated triumphantly.

"Clips?" she asked.

"No," Leon said holding up a can of first aid spray and gauze.

"I don't need that!" she snapped.

"Shut up, you do," he told her firmly and attended to her cut on the back of her head.

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine, damn it Leon!" Claire cringed from the first aid spray. The stuff always stung just like peroxide. 

She swatted at him and slapped him on the arm. "Cut it out." 

Leon ignored her and wrapped the gauze around her head.

Sherry giggled. "Claire, you look like a mummy," she remarked.

Claire pushed Leon away from her, took out her mirror, and examined herself. The bandage was wrapped in such a way that it appeared to like a bandana. She was never one to be vain, but this was just plain stupid looking. "I look like Rambo," she pouted.

"You look beautiful," Leon commented staring strait in her eyes.

__

Uh, oh…There's that look again. Claire thought. She felt uneasy and hurried to the box to look for bullets.

She found only two clips. She reloaded her gun with one and gave the other to Leon. 

"Sherry carry this," she told her handing her another can of spray.

Leon quietly opened the door and peeked out. The guard was no longer there. _That's funny…_He motioned for them to follow. 

The hall was completely deserted. 

"Something's up," Leon whispered, his cop instincts kicking in.

****

Click clack. Leon looked down the hall the noise came from. Claire glanced at him and he shrugged. The cop held up his gun close to his face, pressed himself against the wall, and stealthily moved sideways down the hall. He peeked around the corner.

A dead cerebus lay in the middle of the hall in a pool of blood. Flies escaped the dog's open mouth. It seemed to be dead for quit a while. Leon covered his nose from the stench. _What the…_ He walked up to it and nudged it with his foot. Suddenly he gasped.

Claire flew down the hall to see what was happening. The dog adamantly clung to Leon's ankle. Blood trickled down his foot – the cerebus's tongue licked the floor aching for more blood. Leon repeatedly kicked the thing hoping to get away without using any ammo. Flesh ripped off of the dog after blow after blow.

Claire took out the knife her brother gave her. She swung it strait down like a lumberjack splits wood. The sharp blade decapitated the thing completely. The cerebus's body twitched and spasmed. Pints of blood poured from its neck.

Leon unclamped the mutated dog's teeth and rubbed his ankle.

"You okay?" Claire asked him.

He nodded. Sherry came down the hall and held Claire's hand.

"Where to now, _genus_?" she joked.

Chris Redfield opened the door to Claire's apartment. Unlike his, she kept all her junk in piles rather than everywhere. A pile of motorcycle magazines jumbled one corner and in another a pile of dirty clothes were stacked neatly. Trophy after trophy lined her shelves. Some were for motorcycle races while others were for marksmanship. Her bed was covered with a real leopard-skin bedspread along with curtains to match. 

"Claire?" Chris called. No answer. 

Rebecca pushed Chris and not meaning to be so loud yelled, "Let me see!"

Carlos searched the room with his eyes hoping to see what this Claire looked like. 

Jill came in after him and told them, "Barry's waiting in the car."

"Well, she's not here," Chris mumbled, "I just hope she wasn't in town that night…"

Jill took his hands, which made Carlos burningly jealous. "I'm sure she's safe. She may be even looking for you," Jill assured.

"Dere's no point in staying aquí," Carlos said.

"Staying here," Rebecca corrected.

"Not you too!" he wailed.

Jill laughed. "Come on you guys," she ushered. 

"Wait," Chris began.

"What's up?" Jill asked.

He held his finger up to his lips signaling them to hush.

"Ahhhh," something moaned.

All of a sudden, Jill screamed. A female zombie from under the bed clutched her leg drawing it near its mouth in hopes for a taste of flesh. Jill tried to tug away her foot. Carlos quickly aimed his gun.

****

Bam. Blood speckles stained the rug. The zombie's hand was blown off and it recoiled under the bed. Carlos had a look of surprise across his face; he wasn't the one who shot it. Chris lowered his gun. 

"Let's go," he commanded.

The two girls went out the door following him, leaving Carlos quite a ways behind. _Usted pensa que es grande y mal. [You think you're so big and bad.] _Carlos thought. _Todas las personas siempre hablan como se usted es parecido un héroe, pero usted es mas como un bastardo. [Everyone always talks about you like you're some kind of hero, but you're more like a bastard.] Chris es ésta y Chris es ése. [Chris is this and Chris is that.] ¡Cualquiera! [Whatever!]_

He caught up with the others and looked at Jill longingly. _Yo espero que peudo ganar su corazón… [I just hope I can win her heart…]_

Nicholai examined Ada's lifeless body. He frowned. _Yet another agent falls to the hand of the Raccoon citizens. _He took out a needle and pressed out the air causing a little of its contents to spill over. He injected it into her neck. _It won't be long now…_

Ada magically sprung to life. Her eyes were now coated with a white cloudy film. Her once yellow-tinted skin was a very pale shade of blue and shockingly cold to the touch. Her teeth were shaped like a vampire's, ready to drain a victim's blood. The bullet wounds in her head, leg, and stomach somehow healed its self. 

Ada looked at her self and gasped. She was a zombie, but her mind was still intact. "My God!" she screamed from disbelief.

Nicholai smiled. "Welcome back."

"No…change me back!" she screeched panic filling her voice.

"Lovely this knew virus, eh? It's a variation of the original T-virus, but it doesn't rot away your brain."

"Lovely!" Ada repeated, "I'm a monster!"

"Yes, but alive," he pointed out.

"I'd rather be dead."

"That's not an option, 407. You're now immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Now, do me a favor. Kill off those three before they wreck anything else."

"Yes, sir." she saluted and walked off. _This must be some kind of dream…Oh lord, Please let it be a dream._

Chapter 4

Ada Wong examined the images the surveillance cameras captured. She was going to kill those three for ruining her. For making her this…thing. Her beauty was completely striped away from her. She used to take pride in her looks, but now her gorgeous face was so pale, veins peeked through. She griped her gun. _I'm gonna murder them…eat them alive. God, I'm so hungry._ Like other zombies she craved live flesh with a vengeance. Nothing could satisfy her more than sinking her teeth into Leon's flesh – hearing him scream with pain. That would be her heaven, her escape.

Her hazy eyes caught the sight of the trio. _There you are…_

The three were on their way out of the base; they'd found the exit.

__

You think you've just escaped. Wait till we meet up in London…Your fate shall be sealed there. She smiled as she thought of ripping them limb from limb. Ada would tolerate no mercy, not even for little Sherry.

Leon took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be outside, to be free of Umbrella. He savored the moment for he knew that his job wasn't over until the world was rid of Umbrella. His job was to serve and protect and he was going to carry that out, even if that meant his death. Leon wasn't scared to die as long as he died for something he believed in. He closed his eyes, while the cold wind fiercely whipped his hair back. 

Claire noticed Leon's somber expression. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

At first he said nothing. Then he replied, "What would you do if I died?"

Claire hesitated at such a topic. _Why's he so serous? _"You're not going to die," she told him firmly.

"You don't know tha-"

"I won't let that happen, _ever_."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Let's go," Claire commanded and gestured for them to follow.

They made it across the street and headed in the opposite direction of the "little" car crash Claire caused earlier. The open road was deserted as far as the eye could see. No stores, no cars, nothing. Sherry began to playfully skip in front of them. Leon shoved his hands in his pocket, as he walked he slightly limped from the wound on his ankle.

After a few minutes of walking and silence, Leon casually plunged his hand into Claire's back short's pocket. At first she was in total shock. How could he do such a thing? 

__

I know he's my friend, but there is a fine line between friendly and too friendly, and I'm afraid Leon has crossed the line…She looked at Leon and she saw nothing but a mischievous grin that played across his face. Suddenly, Claire's shock changed to pure anger. If looks could kill Leon would be dead. 

She was about to punch him out, when he removed his hand along with a pack of gum. As he unwrapped a stick, her jaw dropped. _If he wanted gum THAT bad he could have just asked!_ Claire thought outraged.

She punched him in the arm, and he staggered to the side from imbalance. 

"What was that for?" he asked totally oblivious.

She quickly snatched the pack from him, still with that appalled expression. "You could have just asked! You just don't go and shove your hands into some girl's back pocket! Especially _my _pocket!"

Leon grinned wider. "Why? You didn't like that?" he asked jokingly.

"Do you have a death wish?" she retorted.

Leon stifled a laugh.

Claire was about to give Leon a good long awaited beating when an old rundown Volkswagen Van drove up and stopped in front of them. The car had tinted windows and was impossible to identify who was inside. All that the trio could tell was that it was full with people.

"Umbrella?" Leon asked Claire.

Claire shrugged and grabbed Sherry's hand.

Leon stood in front of the two and gripped his gun tight.

The person on the passenger's side got out. He was fairly tall and muscular. The man almost had crewcut brown hair. The pair of sunglasses he wore hid his blue eyes. 

Claire smiled like a miner does when he strikes gold. She dashed across the street and slammed into the man and they embraced.

Leon was in total shock. _Who the hell is that?_

"Chris, I've been looking everywhere for you," Claire told him happy to see that he was still amongst the living.

"Same here," he said, trying his best to cover up his excitement.

She turned around to see Sherry and Leon standing over yonder stupidly. She beckoned for them to come over.

"This is my brother," she told them, "Chris, this is Leon and Sherry."

The two men shook hands. Chris seemed to be examining him. "You're from the RPD?" he asked noticing the initials on his cop uniform. (Talk about master of the obvious.)

Leon nodded. "It was my first day, when the virus broke out."

Claire and Leon told Chris and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. what happened in Raccoon and about the Umbrella emergency base.

"Why didn't you blow it up?" Chris asked annoyed.

"What's with you and blowing places up?" Claire questioned irritated as him.

Leon smiled at their quarrel. _They're just alike, impatient, stubborn, and dominant. How can they live with each other?_ The two went on and on about Chris's rashness and how Claire should be a lady. Leon just grinned. He was just glad that she wasn't yelling at him.

"Isn't that right Leon?" Claire asked him tugging at his shirt.

Leon totally oblivious had no clue what she was talking about, but by Claire's expression he knew he'd better say yes if he valued his life.

"Uh…sure, whatever you say."

"_Leon_!" she shouted, "You-are-not-helping!"

He smiled. _I knew her not screaming at me wouldn't last._

"Don't drag him into this!" Chris yelled.

"Can't we all just get along?" Leon asked wishing to end the feud.

"No!" the two siblings shouted at him.

The S.T.A.R.S members along with Carlos got back in the car. Before Jill got in she told Leon, "Just get in. They'll follow. They're always like this."

_Great._ Leon thought. He took Sherry by the hand and got in. Like Jill said, the two followed still arguing as hard as ever.

Barry started the car and they were off to the airport despite the screaming and yelling in the back seat. 

Eliza Walker knocked on the door of the animal-testing lab. She was told that Dr. Whitefield had been in there for quite some time. She hadn't seen him in twenty-four hours and wanted to see if he needed her. It was always her job to make sure the lead scientist was not too jumbled with work and if he needed assistance, it was her duty to help. 

She knocked on the door again. "Dr. Whitefield?" He still wouldn't answer. Eliza opened the door and was paralyzed with fear.

The metal-barred cages, which covered the room that once were filled with animals stood bare. The cage doors had been left wide open. Not one single animal remained. They were on the loose and carried viruses of all kinds, even some that have never been tested.

Suddenly something shoved her into the room and on the floor. When she turned around the door was shut. She stood up and brushed herself off. Eliza turned the knob. **Grack. **It wouldn't budge.

Fear shot through her; she felt the urge to run out of there like a terrorized mouse that had just seen a cat. But there was no where to run, and no place to hide. She felt like a blindfolded criminal ready to be shot by the executioner.

__

I'm helpless. It's not like people come in here often; usually the specimens are left here weeks at a time. God, I hope someone comes to save me. If someone can, with those experiments loose I may not have someone alive to save me.

On the way to the airport Sherry had fallen asleep on Rebecca's lap despite Claire and Chris's arguing. It had been twenty minutes now, and Leon wasn't quite sure they'd ever stop. 

"How much do ya want to make a bet dat dey'll still be arguing after de ten-hour flight to London?" Carlos asked Leon.

The two of the cracked up - the lame joke seemed hysterical for they were both tired. Claire turned to her left and glared at Leon. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Between fits of laughter he managed to daringly answer truthful, "Well, me and Carlos were making fun of you two…"

One of Claire's eyebrows lifted up. She then shoved him causing him to slam into Carlos who smashed against the side of the car. 

"Rough aren't you, chiquita?" Carlos teased.

Anger filled her. She couldn't reach Carlos so she hit the next closest thing.

"Owe!" Leon cried, "What was that for? I wasn't the one who-"

"Shut up!" Claire yelled at the two of them.

"That's it!" Barry shouted from the driver's seat, "You four are acting like a bunch of out of control children! I get less grief form my three year old."

Chris turned around and faced the front; Carlos looked out the window, while Claire and Leon talked quietly if they could do such a thing quietly.

"Do you think we'll all make it?" Claire asked.

Leon thought about the question and replied, "Truthfully, this is a risky task. If we get a hold of evidence, it will be the end of Umbrella. They'll definitely try to kill us with their agents and monsters. We barely made it out of that other base. I must say we've been lucky so far…"

Claire looked down and sighed. She didn't want to lose anyone else to Umbrella she held dear. Leon noticed her distress. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you and Sherry with my life."

She looked up at him and smiled thankfully. "You know three days ago I didn't even know you and now…now you're like my best friend."

"I think putting your life into a stranger's hands does that sort of thing to you," he added.

Chris turned around and saw Leon's arm casually lying around Claire. Whether it'd be an act of kindness or a threat, Chris hated anyone to touch his little sister. He was about to break him in half when the car stopped. They had arrived at the airport.

The bare halls of the Umbrella base in London were filled with a cloud of silence. The scientist that scurried about room from room no where to be seen; it was as if they had vanished into thin air. Jake the guard had been working there for ten years and never had seen it so deserted. He shifted the assault rifle he held and glanced over to see the janitor sweeping the floors.

Sam gently brushed the broom back and forth along the floor. **Swish swash. Swish swash. **The floor was so clean you could see your reflection on it. Sam was a freak when it came to cleanliness - any type of dirt practically gave him a heart attack. He loved his job as a janitor because he could make everything spotless the way he preferred.

"Hey, Sam," Jake called hoping to spur up some conversation. The janitor stopped sweeping and looked up. "Is it just me or does it seem a little too quiet?"

The old gray-haired man scratched his head and replied, "Yer imagination is getting' ta ya. Ain't nothin' wrong." He began to sweep again hoping to vanish away all the dust particles that landed on his nice clean floor.

"You're probably right-" Jake began but stopped suddenly when he realized Sam was gone. _Where'd he go?_

A terrorized scream of agony echoed through the hall. Jake held the rifle tighter and ran down the hall and turned left to see the most horrible sight in his whole life.

Sam lay on the floor sprawled out, ripped apart at the stomach. His intestines had been torn out of his abdomen and sat in between the two halves. Blood oozed out of his mutated body like syrup slowly dripping out of its container. His arm that held his broom was nowhere to be seen; the trail of red hinted it had been dragged away. His bright white skull peeked through the torn flaps of skin. Sam's eyes stared up and blinked as he took short intakes of breaths. He was still alive…

It took all of Jake's will power to keep from vomiting. He managed to tare his gaze from the body. _My God! He's still alive, oh God. _The guard's breathing quickened. _What ever did that to Sam must still be loose._

A drop of blood dripped from the ceiling landed on the guard, staining his army-green shirt deep red.

"Hhhhheeeaaauuurrrggghhh." It was the unmistakable cry of the licker.

****

Click. Click. Jake slowly gazed up. The licker looked down and its extremely long tongue lashed out at him. Jake clutched his cheek with pain as blood trickled down his face. 

Jake narrowed his eyes in anger. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed and fired his assault rifle. The licker screeched an ear-piercing high pitch wail. The bullets blasted strait though its body causing blood to spurt out of each gaping hole. But the licker wouldn't be licked.

****

Clack. It sprung down from the ceiling and slashed the guard with its huge claws. The deep cut slowly poured a fountain of red wine. Jake stopped firing and clutched his stomach in anguish as he coughed up dark red mucous. 

****

Click. Click. Click. Click. The guard turned around to be greeted by two more lickers.** Click. Click.** They were closing in on him, pining him against the wall. Jake's heart beat faster as they came closer. He wanted to scream, to run…but he did nothing. **Click. Click. Click. **Jake panted with fear. 

Then it dawned on him; all he had to do was pull the emergency evacuation switch. He furiously searched the area. There, on the other side of the wall, sat the beautiful bright orange alarm. Oh if he could only get to it, but those damn lickers blocked the way.

__

Maybe if I can kill one I might be able to make it. He aimed his rifle at the one he weakened earlier. He let the little fuck have it. Blood sprayed and splattered everywhere. His army green outfit became polka-dotted with red. The thing screamed so loud, the glass on the emergency switch shattered. The other too monsters lapped up the blood soaking the floor. They'd actually eat each other.

The Umbrella guard smiled at victory. He quickly hurried to the alarm but something grabbed his leg. _NO! I'm so close! _

A green swamp monster wannabe groped his leg, digging his claws into his flesh. The guard ignored the hunter and dragged himself to the alarm. As he was about to push it, the hunter swung its claw, nearly decapitating him. 

The cut in the back of his neck was so deep, if Jake turned it his head would tare off. He gagged on his blood and still relentlessly reached for the alarm. He would die but maybe others could live.

****

Smack. As he passed out his hand hit the wall just below the switch. His bloody palm dragged slowly to the ground leaving behind what looked like a red finger painting. 

The lickers looked over at the dead body and with the hunter they feasted on the delicious live tender flesh. 

On the airplane to Europe, Chris had insisted that he plan the seating arrangement. Sherry, Barry and Rebecca sat in a row with three; in front of them were Leon, Carlos, and Jill, and on the other side Chris and Claire sat next to one another in a row of two.

"Know anyway to lure a woman?" Carlos whispered to Leon.

He shrugged. "Wish I knew, man."

"Gee, I tought maybe you could show me a trick," Carlos told him, "You seem to be doin' a good job wit your chiquita, Claire."

Leon smiled. "You think Claire's my girlfriend?"

"She isn't?" Carlos asked shocked.

"No, I want her to be, though."

"Same here wit me and Jill."

"Talk with her," Leon suggested, "the more a girl knows you, the more of a chance you get her to like you."

Carlos gave Leon a thumbs up and smiled. In the short time the two knew each other they quickly found they had a lot in common and became pretty good friends.

"Jill," Carlos began trying to get her attention away from the window, "Did it hurt?"

"Huh?" she asked totally confused.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Jill rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the window.

"All well," Carlos sighed.

Leon grinned. "Good work, Romeo," he praised sarcastically.

"Why don't you try?" he asked him.

"I can't shout across the plane."

Carlos thought for a moment and pointed to Leon's radio. He laughed, "No way."

"Come on, I embarrassed myself!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to worry about a protective brother blowing your head off."

"Wimp," Carlos taunted.

"Fine, I'll do it," he gave in.

"Dat's the sprit, amigo!"

Leon turned on the radio on. "Hey Claire."

Claire picked up her radio and bent over Chris to give him a smile. "Hey there Leon," she greeted into the walkie-talkie 

Chris gave Leon a look of death and Claire lightly hit him. 

"Thank God for you. My brother was boring me to death. This flight is way too long. Maybe if I try hard enough I could get him to change seats with you."

Carlos smiled bigger than Leon.

Chris then abruptly went to the bathroom and Claire frantically beckoned for him to take his seat. Leon sat next to Claire and the two of them laughed.

When Chris came back and noticed his seat was taken he almost blew up. He took Leon's old seat and starred at the two to make sure his little sis was all right.

Claire smirked at her brother's reaction. _I wonder what he would do if I kissed Leon? _Her smirked widened and Leon feared whatever she was thinking. 

Claire then drew her face close to her best friend's but was shoved forward from the jolt of the plane.

"What was that?" she asked Leon. He shrugged in reply.

Suddenly the plane's nose slopped down in a thirty-degree angle. It was impossible to stay in your seat with out the seat belt.

Screams could be heard everywhere and the oxygen masks popped down from the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Leon shouted in anger. 

The plane then bent even more forward, if such a thing was possible. They were going to crash…

To be continued...

   [1]: http://www5.50megs.com/darkangel/index.html
   [2]: mailto:RavenTheDarkAngel@hotmail.com



	2. Ch 5-6

Disclaimer: I don't own Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Sherry, Rebecca, Nicholai, Ada, and Eliza. They belong to Capcom. I don't make any money off of this, blah blah blah…

Author's Note: Everything in italics is thoughts or words stressed in dialog and everything in bold is a sound. Also please visit my web site if you haven't already, [Dark Angel's Videogame Fanfiction.][1]

****

Vengeful Eyes

By [Raven the Dark Angel][2]

Chapter 5

A brunette flight attendant screamed as she slid to the cockpit of the plane. She dug her nails into the blue-gray carpet like a cat rips apart shear curtains. She cried out for assistance, but the panicked passengers on either side of her were too hysterical to think to help her.

Like any good cop, Leon sprung from his seat and slid down to where the girl fell. He held the seat to the right of him and snatched the attendant's arm. She stood up and took hold of the left seat. 

"Thank you sir," she told him with gratitude.

Leon ignored her and proceeded to the cockpit to see what went wrong. 

__

Leon what on earth do you think you're doing?! You can't fly this thing! Claire thought outraged. She was about to go bounding after him when her brother stopped her. 

"Don't, it's too dangerous," he stated firmly over the passengers' screams.

"Dangerous!?" she yelled in protest, "This whole God damn plane is going down! What's the difference?!"

As the two siblings argued, Barry followed Leon down the aisle. 

The cop quickly swung open the door to the cockpit only to be horrified at the scene.

The pilot lay forward on the control panel completely soaked in blood. Both of his arms were ripped from the sockets; the only thing that kept them attached were the ligaments that stretched to the ultimate limit. His right leg had been so feverishly feasted on, that not an ounce of flesh remained. The bone it self wasn't a bright white but a deep red from the blood that drenched it. The whole body convulsed and twitched rather roughly causing blood to splash about.

Next to the once pilot sat the copilot's body. His head tilted back on the seat. His mouth hung open as if he was going to scream. The white-coated eyes tilted back in their sockets. His skin was already starting to change a pale blue – splotches of pink flesh still stayed intact. Unlike the copilot's companion he hadn't been mutilated at all. It appeared he died of a heart attack.

"Why is it that these zombies seem to be popping up every where we go?" Leon asked Barry jokingly.

He stared at the rookie cop appalled by the scene and the fact he would joke about such a thing. He mumbled something and shoved Leon aside.

The husky redhead pushed the copilot's corpse off the seat. Suddenly the body sprang to life and groped Barry's arm desperately. The hungry zombie struggled to sink his teeth into the delicious life-giving flesh. It moaned with his mouth wide open dying to feast. 

Barry clenched his fist and pummeled it into the zombie's jaw. Pieces of rooted flesh ripped apart from the live corpse's face letting the white of his skull peak through the broken flaps. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to phase him. The zombie stretched his tongue out and licked Barry's arm leaving behind a wad of sticky mucus that smelt of rooting flesh. With the taste, the zombie grew hungrier and stronger. The copilot's teeth pierced Barry's skin causing blood to trickle down and stain the carpet even redder. The pain throbbed through the S.T.A.R.S. member as he struggled to break free. 

****

Bam. Upon contact the zombie's head erupted like a volcano. Remains of brains and flesh splattered about the cockpit and on Barry. He brushed all the bloody tissues of skin off him grimly. 

Leon slowly lowered his VP70. Taking no chances, He next capped the pilot. The bullet neatly pierced a perfect round hole in the back of his skull. Blood slowly oozed out and stained the pilot-seat. The cop casually dumped the body onto the floor. The pilot's hand scrapped against the controls leaving behind a smear of red.

Barry said nothing and sat on the bloody seat Leon stood behind.

"You know how to fly this thing?" he asked as the redhead examined the controls.

"Yep," he simply replied. 

Leon frowned. _What a conversationalist!_ He thought sarcastically, but was grateful that they wouldn't die yet.

Barry pulled back the navigation stick, leveling the plane. The passengers stopped their screams. Barry fumbled for the radio and handed it to Leon.

"Calm them down," he told him.

Leon paused. He didn't know what to say to them. He pushed the button and stated, "Just a little bit of turbulence, folks. Happens all the time, nothing to worry about."

Eliza Walker paced through the empty animal laboratory awaiting her rescuer. She became more and more panicked as she listened in on the horrific screams outside the door. In a way she was glad to be in the safe lab, yet she also wanted to be out of the whole Goddamn building. 

She plopped on the ground with a deep sigh. She then rested her head on her palms and slowly closed her eyes.

****

Thudumb. Eliza quickly stood up startled by the loud racket. Her heart beat wildly and muffled the sound at the door.

"AHHHHH!" it was the unmistakable moan of a hungry zombie.

****

Thudumb. The pressure on the wooden door began to crack it apart at the hinges. **Clang clink clash.** Eliza scrambled to the back of the room knocking over a group of cages. She pressed her back against the wall as if she would vanish into the next room. 

More moans could be heard as more famished creatures scented out Eliza's blood. They pounded at the door demanding to be let in to feast on the live tender flesh.

Eliza panted with fear and a shot of cold rushed up her spine. She shivered as Goosebumps covered her arms and legs.

__

I CAN survive. She thought, _I survived the mansion. I can survive this. Please God let me live. Don't let it end now. Please. _

The starved zombies pressed against the door harder with one thing on their minds: sinking their teeth into Eliza's juicy bloody raw flesh.

She jumped with each loud bang and crack of the door. _Don't let it end this way… I'm sorry for what I've done… Oh lord I'm SO sorry!_

Ada Wong swung open Mr. Umbrella's office door violently. On either right or left wall stood two bookcases covered with books on science and Umbrella research. The carpet below was decorated with an oriental design. Ahead sat a huge wooden desk. Behind it an enormous window looked out to the view of the London streets below.

In the leather chair behind the desk casually sat a blonde man. His military boots lay across the desk dirtying the important papers underneath them. His head rested on his clasped hands behind his neck. The metallic dog tags around his neck dangled on his built chest. His pilot sunglasses glared against the light above rendering it impossible to see his eyes. Crowning his face was the slyest Cheshire cat grin.

"Wesker, what are you doing _here_?!" Ada demanded in unusual rude tone.

He slammed his feet to the ground and leaded forward on the desk. "Wow, what's with the bitchy attitude?" he replied a bit annoyed.

"Where's Umbrella?!" she screamed ignoring his question.

Albert shrugged, "Hell if I know. I was waiting for him."

"Look what that bastard Nicholai did to me!" she expressed pointing to herself as if he didn't notice.

Albert took a long gaze at her up and down. "I must say, Ada, you're one sexy zombie." The twisted man grinned at her.

She gasped. "Why you sick little-"

The office door opened cutting Ada off. Umbrella stepped in. Immediately the two stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir," they stated at the same time.

Umbrella saluted back and commanded, "At ease."

Wesker loosed up but Ada still stood up perfectly strait.

"State your business," Umbrella roboticly ordered as he sat in the leather chair.

Wesker went first, "Sir, earlier I was informed that the S.T.A.R.S. members found out about our remaining base in Raccoon. They are now headed for London. I'm afraid they know about this facility."

His boss nodded. "Do they know about the one in Australia?"

Albert shook his head. "If they do, they don't intend on shutting it down just yet."

"Very well," Umbrella replied dryly, "dismissed."

Wesker smirked at Ada on the way out. She completely ignored him and focused on her boss.

"Sir, is there anyway to reverse my condition?" she asked him in a professional tone.

Umbrella opened the desk draw. _Oh thank God he has an antidote! _She thought. He then tossed her a pair of sunglasses. 

She caught them and looked at him quizzically.

"Everything should return to normal in twenty-four hours except your eyes and teeth," Umbrella informed.

"How do you know for certain?"

"Wesker, was the first test subject."

She seemed taken a back by the thought of experimentation. Ada decided to forget her anger and focus on herself. "What about the hunger I'm feeling?" she asked.

Umbrella frustrated, sighed at her question. "Just eat live flesh, like a rat or some of the cows we have in the labs to feed the test subjects."

Ada gulped and closed her eyes at they way she had to live her life now. "Thank you sir," She stated in an unsure tone. 

After she was dismissed she entered the hall and slowly shut the door behind her.

__

Now, where did that damn Wesker go!?

****

Ding. The stainless steel elevator doors slid open to floor B1. Wesker puzzledly glanced left to right. _Why's it so quiet? Must be a practice evacuation…_ **Click Clack.** His footsteps echoed throughout the desolate halls. A tiny droplet of worry and suspicion tugged at his heart.

Out of the corner of his eye a splash of red caught his attention. Wesker turned his head and squinted. _No, it can't be…_ He nonchalantly removed his sunglasses revealing his white-coated eyes. He slowly walked over and bent down next to the puddle for a closer examination.

"Blood," Albert affirmed casually. He stood up and shook his head as if he had just been defeated. _No matter how many precautions Umbrella takes, this keeps happening; it's like some sort of sign that we shouldn't be experimenting like this._

"Hello!" he shouted in hopes someone or something would hear him. The virus that he and Ada had been injected with allows them to communicate with the creatures of other viruses. Infected organisms won't feed off of them, because they're already dead. It's as if the creatures sense they're one of them.

Wesker sighed and trudged down the hall and discovered a hoard of zombies pounding at one of the doors. _What the…_

"What is it?" Albert asked them.

The living-dead humans turned their decaying faces towards him and moaned the word, "Food".

Wesker shoved them aside. One of them stumbled to the ground and disjointed its arm. The fallen zombie reached for its detached limb and began to devour it viciously. Dust of dried up blood sprinkled about as the three creatures fought over the decaying meat.

Albert shook his head and knocked down the cracked door with ease. He stepped over the broken wood and took in the mess of the room. Practically all of the cages had been smashed to the ground. The metallic desk to the right had been searched through; its contents of paper spilled over the open draws and knocked over stacks of manila-folders lay sprawled out on the desktop. Wesker glanced in the far-left corner of the room. A young woman sat in the corner clutching her self and visibly shook. Her long blonde ponytail swayed as she looked up.

She gasped and stood up.

"It's alright," Albert soothed and quickly put on his sunglasses, "I won't hurt you."

"You're… you're a zombie!" Eliza stuttered.

"A variation," he corrected and approached her.

She just stared at him with dilated eyes.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I-I was looking for Dr. Whitefield and… I came in here and I was locked in," she replied and started to ease up, "The animals in the lab had been let loose and I believe everyone tried to evacuate."

Wesker lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean _tried_?"

"I heard screams…" Eliza burst into tears and covered her face. "Horrific screams…"

Albert placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"We have to retrieve the experiments."

"No way!" she refused and swung out her arm, "I'm just a scientist! I can't kill anything!"

"You're right," Wesker agreed and she sighed with relief, "you can't fight with out a weapon."

Victoria held her breath as she tightened her grip on her beretta. Blood trickled down her hip and stained her torn mini-skirt. The receptionist quickly glanced down the hall for any monsters. Nothing but a puddle of blood and two rotting corpses. 

****

Click. Click. Her high heels tapped against the tiled floor as she neared the body. She gazed down at what was left of Jake the guard. He died reaching for that orange switch above with his stripped of flesh hand. Maggots poured out of his empty eye sockets and devoured the remaining flesh on his body. His clothing seemed even more baggy because he was literary nothing but bones left.

Victoria tore her gaze from the corpse and looked in the opposite direction. She gasped as she took in the sight of the janitor. _My God! He's completely cut in half! _She thought. 

Suddenly the corpse's eyes rolled in her direction. _No… _The front half of the body pushed its self onto its belly and began to crawl toward her dragging its other half by the still connected intestines.

Victory backed up. **Thud. **She tripped on the other body's skeleton structure. She quickly scrambled up, thrashing the bones around. Her breathing began to become struggled and horse. She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

****

Click. "What the fuck?!" she screamed and pulled it wildly. **Click. Click Click. **She panicky slammed the gun down onto the zombie's head. The blow cracked open its brain case and the beretta stuck out of his skull. Mass amounts of blood oozed out like water from a knocked over glass.

Victoria sprinted down the hall and rounded the corner to come to a fork. She instantly took the left and stopped dead in her tracks.

A huge monster stood before her. He looked like a cross between the Nemesis and the Tyrant. Purple tentacles upon his back swayed wildly around him as if they were protecting him. His right arm looked as though someone had stretched it making it become a foot longer – around the elbow the torn skin revealed muscle dripping with blood. Long blades replaced the man's once fingernails and were stained a deadly red. The skin on front of the monster's chest had completely decayed leaving behind a mucus film to protect his innards. His lab coat covered his still human arm, which held a needle. Sharp claws busted open the shoes he wore and left a trail of scratches against the tile floor. Half of his face had been striped of his flesh and pulled back like a hood on a jacket. The other half was the unmistakable human face of Dr. Whitefield.

"D-doctor!" Victoria stammered frozen with fear and utter shock.

The human half of his lips formed a wicked smirk. "It looks like I have a new experiment!" he stated with joy.

Victoria gasped with eyes dilated. He sprinted after her with a sway from the imbalance in his arms. The receptionist screamed in terror and dashed in the opposite direction with the help of the adrenaline that coursed through her veins.

She then abruptly halted. The lynxerous blocked her path, warningly swinging it's tail back and forth. Victoria whirled around; her breathing quickened as she caught sight of Dr. Whitefield coming at her with the needle. He forcefully slammed her body against the metallic hall wall with his clawed hand. She lost her breath and clamped her eyes shut ready to die as the blood poured out of the wound in her stomach. The doctor forced her eyes open with one of his tentacles.

"My dear," he began in a calm tone, "don't you want to witness the very moment you become just like me?"

She let out a choked cry as tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Tears of joy?" the doctor asked completely out of his mind, "don't worry your transformation shall be quick."

He then stabbed her arm with the needle and injected the virus. Victoria's eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious.

Whitefield let her go, and her body slumped to the ground.

"Soon, very soon," he began in an oddly giddy tone, "this whole lab will become the womb for my pets to grow in."

He glanced at the lynxerous who walked up to him and rubbed against him like a loving cat.

"Yes, Fluffy, everyone in this base will become just like us…" he assured.

Chapter 6

After safely landing the plane and explaining to the police what had happened to the pilot and copilot the S.T.A.R.S. members began to organize a plan in their hotel room.

The rooms weren't the most luxurious in the world by the noticeable cracks running up the chipping flowered-wallpaper walls and the water stains splotching the ceiling. Faded red, now an off pink, bedspreads covered the uncomfortable box-spring mattresses. The gray carpeting felt as though a film of dirt coated the synthetic fibers. The lamp by one of the bedsides flickered like a candle in the wind.

Claire fumbled with the air conditioner dial and tossed her sweat-drenched ponytail to the side with frustration.

Leon smiled at her distress, but suddenly winced as Rebecca tended to his bullet wound. He hadn't given it proper care yet, and the wound was now puss-filled with infection.

"We can't just barge in there," Jill reminded Chris who sat across the unbalanced wooden table from her.

"I know that!" he snapped and sighed with frustration.

Carlos shut off the television and sat up on the bed. "I've been to dat base before," he told them, "I know all de secret entrances and," he searched through his pockets and held up an ID card, "If dis still works it should be no prob to sneak in."

"Alright then," Chris announced and stood up, "We'll split up into three teams: the retrieval, backup, and secondary backup. The retrieval team will be, Jill, Carlos, and myself."

Claire folded her arms and gave her brother a look of death. _Figures he'd put me as backup. _

Rebecca put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "He's only protecting you, and besides you're hurt." She then unwrapped the gauze from Claire's forehead and put it aside.

"As I was saying," Chris went on, "Backup will wait outside the base in the car and will be contacted if trouble should arise. Secondary backup will stay here and take care of Sherry. The backup team will be Leon and-"

"Me!" Claire forcefully shouted eyeing her brother.

"No…" Chris calmly corrected, "It will be Leon and Barry."

"C'mon!" she shouted back, "You never let me do anything! I had to face a whole _city _of zombies while you only battled a _mansion_!"

"_Claire_!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you're my _little _sister, and I'm the leader of this operation, and whatever I say goes!"

"You can't order me around!"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!!!"

"_No_!!!"

Jill sighed as she watched the two argue like five-year-old children. 

A few minutes later, Barry came back from the gun-shop with enough weapons to start their own little war. He ignored the siblings and laid the items on the bed.

"Well, the guy at the shop wouldn't let me buy too much heavy artillery, but I managed these two shotguns," he informed over the shouts and screams.

"I also, got enough handgun and shotgun bullets to last a lifetime. And I found some machinegun refills for Carlos."

"As soon as those two are done arguing we'll leave," Jill suggested.

"You are going to stay here with Rebecca and that's final!" Chris ordered.

Claire slammed her hands on her hips. "Barry, do you mind if I take your place?"

He shrugged, "I really don't care what team I'm on."

"_See_?" Claire stated matter-of-factly, "He wants to stay here."

Chris opened his mouth to argue back, but Leon cut him off, "She'll be fine with me, and I hardly doubt you'll need the backup if Carlos's ID card is working. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her."

Claire was about to blow up that she didn't need any stupid cop babysitting her, but realized it was the only way she wouldn't have to stay behind.

She grabbed Leon's arm and agreed, "Yeah, Leon can watch out for me. He _is_ a cop and all."

Chris sighed with a complying nod.

Claire smiled sweetly and smacked Leon on the back of the head. "I hope you don't think you can tell me what to do," she whispered in his ear, "Or you'll have to meet my Browning HP" She swung her gun in a threatening matter.

Leon nervously laughed and waved his hands signifying he understood.

"C'mon you guys into the car," Chris ordered causing Claire to heat up with anger.

She stuck out her tongue at him and yanked Leon out the door with her.

"Now remember, Claire," Chris told his sister as if she was two, "Stay out of any trouble and stay here."

"Whatever!" she shouted back annoyed and waved at him as if shoeing off a fly.

The main Umbrella HQ stood four stories tall; not to mention the eight lab floors hidden underground. The building gave off an ominous hospital-like appearance. All the shades had been pulled down and only shadows could be seen. Off to the side a sign with an advertisement for their soda was lit up with automatic streetlights.

Chris, Carlos, and Jill squatted behind the bushes that surrounded the main gate.

"Why do we always have to face Umbrella at night?" Jill asked holding her Beretta close to her cheek.

The boys ignored her comment and Carlos sprinted to the gate as soon as the lights headed in the opposite direction. He glanced at the control panel and slid the card through the reader. _Por favor trabaja. [Please work.] _ Carlos prayed.

The machine beeped and the red light changed to a passing green.

Carlos waved for the others to come and they dashed across entering the facility. But Jill wasn't fast enough for the searchlight caught the heel of her boot.

"What was that?" the Umbrella guard at the search tower asked his coworker.

"I'll go check it out," the other one informed.

Jill's throat tightened. "Do they suspect?" she asked.

Carlos glanced around for a solution and spotted a helpless cat scooting along.

"_What_ are you doing?!" Jill asked as he sneaked up on the cat. The thing hissed and spat as Carlos lugged the animal to the gate. He then hurled it into the searchlight.

"Never mind," the guard called back his comrade, "It was just some stupid cat." He pressed the button and the searchlight began to cover all the areas again.

Carlos let out the air he held in his lungs with great relief. "That was too close."

"Quit messing around," Chris scolded, "We've got to get going."

The trio then proceeded into the building.

Albert tossed the grenade launcher at Eliza who attempted to catch it, but the weight of it slammed her arms to the ground.

"Please," she begged, "I really don't want to do this."

"I could always just eat you," Wesker jokingly threatened baring his fangs.

Eliza gulped and grunted as she picked up the launcher. Him being a test subject made her uncertain of his actions. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gazed up at him curiously.

His shades flashed a reflection of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. _There's something about him…_Eliza pondered.

Just then the metallic doors of the armory slid open to reveal Ada Wong.

"There you are!" she snapped.

Wesker smirked. "So, what's my favorite zombie babe up to?"

Ada snagged him by the collar and brought his face to hers. "First off, _never_, call me babe! And secondly, why didn't you evacuate the building if all the experiments were loose?!"

Wesker shoved her hand off him and brushed away the imaginary dust. "If you would calm down, I can explain."

She let out a frustrated sigh and tapped her foot against the ground with impatience.

"You see, in case of a leakage," he stated matter-of-factly, "this base automatically locks all entrances out of the lab and the intercoms are cut off of transmission. Thus, if you enter, there is no escape, unless the contamination is under control again."

"Just fucking great!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"But how does the computer know when to release the locks?" Eliza questioned.

Wesker shrugged. "I think you have to insert a code or something…I dunno. I wasn't the designer of this base."

"What about the air ducts?" Ada inquired.

Wesker glanced at the one above Eliza's head. _Hmm that just might work…_

"What?" she asked quickly glancing back and forth at the two experiments, "Oh no! I'm not going in there! Besides, do you seriously think my hips are going to fit through that?"

Albert snickered.

"Ada, help me lift her will ya?" he ordered more than asked.

She folded her arms and looked away.

Wesker sighed and grabbed Eliza's waist. She gripped his wrists and begged, "Please no, I don't want to do this…"

He lifted her up to the duct and she complied by opening it.

"Hurry up!" he grunted and shook from her weight.

"I'm not that heavy!" she snapped and climbed in.

Eliza's eyes dilated from the pitch darkness. She took in a deep breath only to have her lungs filled with the sent of blood. A flash of something scurried across the metal walls. _What was that? _Her eyes narrowed in curiosity and she began to crawl ahead.

"Find anything?" she heard Wesker's voice echo along the ventilation shaft.

Suddenly she felt a sharp prick on her arm, like that of a needle. She gasped as it came again this time in a different spot. Eliza forced open her eyes wider in hopes to see what was causing her the pain. Instantly a mass amount of agony washed throughout her body like a bath of razors. She screamed a pitch that no human could achieve in normal circumstances.

"Eliza?!" Wesker yelled with a hint of panic in his voice, "Eliza?!"

But he was only replied with dead silence.

_Boring!_ Claire screamed in her mind. It had only been three minutes and she had already lost her patients. She crossed her leg and shook it with frustration. Leon on the other hand calmly cleaned his gun with a silly smile tattooed to his face.

_I'd love to slap that stupid grin right off him…_Claire thought while gritting her teeth. Leon glanced over at her - his smile widened as he noticed the death glare she gave him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with ease.

"What's wrong?" she repeated annoyed out of her mind, "My stupid over protective brother is in the Umbrella base kicking some zombie ass while we have to sit here and twiddle our thumbs in this smelly run-down excuse for a car!"

Leon suddenly burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. _He thinks this is funny huh? _She yanked open the glove compartment, retrieved her gun, and violently swung open the car door.

He abruptly stopped his laughing and called out, "Hey Claire! I'm sorry! Claire? Hey! Wait! _Wait_!"

Leon fumbled to get his gun back together and attempted to sprint after her only to get slammed back into his seat by the safety belt. He flung the belt off him and hurried to catch up.

"Claire, c'mon! I'm sorry, let's go back to the car," he begged walking backwards to face her.

She abruptly stopped and replied, "All of my life, my brother has held me back for fear of me getting hurt. I want to help him! I want to prove to him that I'm not a baby anymore! And most of all I want to put an end to the experiments Umbrella has done!" she paused locking eyes with Leon, "You can either come or stay behind. But whatever you do, won't change my mind."

"Claire…" he breathed and lightly stroked her cheek.

At first she jumped at his touch, not expecting him to take such a bold step. She then leaned her face against his soft palm with her eyes serenely shut. A tiny smile curved her lips. _What am I thinking?! _Claire realized but held her ground. _How can I just let him touch me like this? No way! I don't like this idiot! But why does it feel so…nice…?_

Claire flashed her eyes open and shoved Leon hard causing him to stager backwards. "Don't touch me!" she scolded while he shook his head in amusement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied with a goofy smirk.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with her hands on her hips. But before he could reply she grabbed his wrist and hauled him to the base.

Chris cracked open the door to the lab entrance and peeked to see if anyone lurked about. He gasped at the site of the place and quickly slammed the door shut.

A torn arm clung to the ceiling fan causing blood to stain the tile in circular patterns. One of the three corpses groped the secretary's desk - it's knuckles bleached from the tight grip. Its eyes were filled with insane agony and fear. The body's legs were decorated with human bite marks and sliced with scratches.

The second lay with its limbs spread throughout the room. His eyes stared straight up with a blank wide-eyed expression. The ripped off jaw pulled the cheek's skin to the chest of the carcass.

The third had been completely skinned leaving a layer of mucus to cover the chewed away innards. The once woman's ribcage had been broken open for access to the heart which was now missing. Her lungs lay at her feet in a pool of blood.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Jill asked.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned toward her. He may have a tough stomach, but some things no one can take. 

He opened the door again and held his breath. Jill tailed him with Carlos following close behind. Upon entrance Jill immediately closed her eyes at the site and covered her mouth and nose. Carlos held her head close to his chest to shield her eyes from the horror.

They stepped over the bodies to the electronic lock with blood and mucus adhering to the bottom of their shoes. Chris took out the keycard, but suddenly stiffened.

Carlos flashed him a look of curiosity as the S.T.A.R.S. member's face drained of coloring. He turned around to face what Chris was staring at and his jaw dropped.

"Aye caramba!" Carlos expressed with fear creeping up his throat.

To be continued…

****

Author's note: I have to say I wrote this before Code Veronica and I didn't know that Wesker was in it so that ruined my little plot twist. Also, for the Spanish in here…it may not be that accurate because I only took one year of it. More to come soon. I have a lot of ideas, but I wanted to post this so everyone would leave me alone. ^_~! But keep sending your comments, and ideas are always welcome.

   [1]: http://www5.50megs.com/darkangel/index.html
   [2]: mailto:RavenTheDarkAngel@hotmail.com



	3. Ch 7-8

Disclaimer: I don't own Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Sherry, Rebecca, Nicholai, Ada, Wesker, and Eliza. They belong to Capcom. I don't make any money off of this, blah blah blah…

Author's Note: Everything in italics is thoughts or words stressed in dialog and everything in bold is a sound. Also please visit my web site if you haven't already, [Dark Angel's Videogame Fanfiction][1]. 

****

Vengeful Eyes

By [Raven the Dark Angel][2]

Chapter 7

Nicholai sat in front of his office computer pondering why he didn't receive the labs' daily report yet. He held his chin and rested his elbow on the wood of the desk with his eyes narrowed as if he focused them hard enough the answer would some how appear. He folded the screen of this laptop shut and reached over to press the intercom button to Albert's office.

"Are you there, Wesker?" Nicholai asked in hopes that he read the e-mail and by mistake deleted it.

No answer came.

The Russian sighed and dialed his subordinate's cell-phone number. After a couple of rings a woman answered, "We're sorry but the number you have reached has been disconnected. If there is a-"

Nicholai hung up with frustration. He decided to try out Ada's number but received the same thing. A mass of worry built up in the pit of his stomach. _Their phones should be working in case of an emergency. Unless…something's wrong. Very wrong…_

"Eliza?!" Wesker screamed for the fifth time. He paced back and forth, raking his hand through his sleek blonde hair. His throat seemed to tighten as if someone were choking him or squeezing his lungs. _I have to help her! But how? What happened to her? Is she already dead?_

As if Ada could read his thoughts she replied dryly, "Her death came painful yet quick. There's nothing we can do."

Wesker abruptly stopped pacing. His forehead burrowed in anger, as his shades menacingly reflected the light. "Screw you bitch!" he yelled, "You don't know she's dead! Why don't you ever fucking care?!"

Her features tightened in annoyance. "Hey asshole, if you would stop thinking with your damn dick and use your brain, maybe we could find a way out of here!"

"Fuck you!" he boomed and leaped up to the ventilation shaft. His muscles popped out as he lifted himself in.

"Why you mother f-"

Wesker's piercing scream of agony cut her off. He tumbled out with a colony of half an inch long fire ants clinging to his arm. They dug their jaws into his dead flesh, ripping it apart as they feasted. Blood splattered as Wesker feverishly swatted off the insects, but they adamantly clung on.

He jabbed his sharp nails into the one that feasted upon his palm. It crunched and shattered like feeble glass as a green juice secreted. The rest unaffected by their missing dinner partner began to crawl to his chest for more live meat.

Panicked, Wesker slammed his arms against the wall knocking them off. But the vibration caused the rest of the nest to be disturbed. Like a tidal wave an ocean of ants splashed to the armory's floor from the air duct.

Ada quickly opened the door and flew out of there like a fleeing mouse from a cat. As soon as she was out, she slammed the door shut and held her back against it.

"You fucking bitch! Let me out!!!" Wesker demanded as he pounded on the door.

"Why should I?" she asked calmly.

Albert gritted his teeth as he felt the ants crawl up his leg causing a tickling sensation up his spin. He had to act fast.

His heartbeat raced as he realized this was the end. _Who would have thought I would die by the hands of some puny insect?_

"Claire, we can't just storm in there!" Leon told her logically, as he tugged back her hand he clasped in his.

Claire fiercely ripped herself free; "Who said you could hold my h-"

With haste he smacked his palm over her mouth. "Shhh!" He pinned her against the outside walls of the Umbrella base. The shadows and tree branches hid any trace of the two as an armed guard walked past them.

Leon let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall downward along with his bangs. "Close one, huh?" he asked her face-to-face; they were so close they could feel the other's breath.

"Yeah," she agreed unable to keep from staring into his eyes.

He then held her cheeks with both hands, as he half closed his eyes. She did the same but wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him nearer. Their lips brushed, sending shivers down one another's spines.

"Leon…" she uttered tickling his lips with hers as if teasing him, daring him to kiss her.

"Yes?"

"Get the hell off me!!!" she screeched shoving him backward and onto the ground.

The Umbrella guard around the corner heard them and as quiet as possible returned to investigate.

Leon shot up faster than a blink of an eye with his gun aimed at his enemy.

"Don't move!" he ordered the surprised man, "Drop your weapon now and hold up your hands where I can see 'em."

The guard complied by tossing his rifle as Leon slightly chuckled. "I always wanted to say that," he giddily told a not so amused Claire.

He pressed the cold steel against his forehead. "Hand over your keys," Leon barked.

The man shakily held up the chain that jingled like sleigh bells at Christmas. "Good," Leon praised, "It was a pleasure working with you." Claire snatched the keys as he pummeled his gun onto the guard's head, rendering him unconscious.

Leon bent down retrieving the gun and examined it with a questioning expression as Claire searched the pockets of the man down. She frustratedly sighed, for he didn't have any sort of spare ammunition on him. She next looked up at a dumbfounded Leon.

"That's an _assault rifle_," she told him very slowly as if he were a small child, "Can we say ri-fle?"

Leon frowned. "Well then Ms. Know it all, can you explain why this isn't loaded and why he's not carrying any bullets?"

"What?" she asked in shock, "Give me that!" She ripped the rifle from his grasp and looked it over like a criminal making sure there wasn't any evidence left.

Leon lifted an eyebrow up. "Well?"

She lifted a finger up methodically and explained matter-of-factly, "Conservation of ammo."

His mouth formed a strait frustrated line. "Suuuure."

"Who cares?! We've got the keys!" she changed the subject while jingling them before his eyes. She clasped her hands together innocently and asked sarcastically, "Won't my brother be proud?"

"More like on a rampage," he corrected causing Claire's eyes to narrow, "You know, he's going to kill me for letting you talk me into this…"

"He won't kill you," she paused for a moment, "Okay he will, but I would murder you for not going with me. So there!"

Leon sighed as he shook his head. Claire in turn stuck out her tongue playfully and strode over to the back door, which had been purposely hidden by waist-high bushes.

She tried her luck with the first key on the chain out of twenty. "Damn it!" she cursed at it. She attempted to open the door with the next one and so on until she had run out of keys.

"Oh hell!" she growled with frustration. Claire clenched her hands together in two tight angry fists. She then heard a hysterical laugh come from directly behind her shoulder. She turned to see Leon covering his mouth and giggling like some giddy schoolgirl. He abruptly stopped, once she clobbered him in the stomach. He tumbled back and held his abdomen, unable to breathe. 

"Screw these keys!" she fumed, slamming them to the ground. She placed her hands at her hips and declared, "I'm just going to have to _kick_ the door down!"

With one swift motion, Claire lifted up her leg high like a cheerleader and smashed the door open. It squeaked loudly, now only hanging by its hinges.

Leon held his hands on Claire's shoulders and looked over her head to see what lay ahead.

"I can't see a damn thing!" she complained.

"Neither can I… it's dark…"

"You're the man! Go first!" she told him and pushed him in.

Leon only took a few steps in to vanish from Claire's sight. Suddenly he screamed like some freighted bimbo in a horror movie.

Claire's heart skipped a beat. "Leon?" she called, "hey this isn't funny, don't joke… Leon?!"

Jill looked up from Carlos's chest to see what the boys were gawking at. She gasped unable to believe her eyes. There in-front of them stood the bazooka carrying Nemesis. He had been recovered from the mess at Raccoon and held at London for experimentation. The bases at Raccoon had been blown up along with the remaining copies of information to make another. Ever since he has been Umbrella's prized rarity.

"I thought we killed that!" Jill cried out, backing behind Carlos.

"Guess not mi chica," he replied readying his assault rifle, "You two go on ahead."

"What?!" Jill questioned.

He turned to face her. "Just go! I'll be fine. I'll hold 'em off. I want to make sure you end up safe."

Jill stared up at him unsure what to do. She couldn't just leave him.

"C'mon Jill!" Chris urged with the door already open.

"I'll never forget you…" she whispered, her throat tight.

Carlos smirked. "You act as dough I'm gonna die, Jilly."

She weakly smiled and sprinted after her partner. The metallic automatic door slammed shut, leaving the two alone.

"Alright, señor Nemesis, let's tango!" Carlos taunted spraying the monster with bullets.

It was totally unaffected by such a puny weapon and charged forward as if he hadn't even attempted to fight back.

Carlos gulped as he still held the trigger. **Click. Click. **_Qué?! Ya no tengo balas?! No…estoy moriendo…? [What?! Already out of bullets?! No…am I going to die…?]_

The Nemesis ruthlessly grabbed Carlos by the throat with one hand and lifted his feet off the ground. A few gagged cries emitted from his throat as he clawed the monster's hand to break free.

Carlos stared the ugly monster's face in its beady eyes. They were cold and unemotional with a hazy look as if it were hypnotized.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" the thing growled the only word its tiny brain understood.

Carlos then grabbed the monster's wrist with both hands and lifted his feet up. He bent his knees preparing for the blow as his arms shook from the shift in weight. Suddenly in one fluid motion, Carlos thrusted his feet into the Nemesis's head knocking it down along with some teeth.

He quickly picked up the fallen weapon and sprinted at the getting up monster. **Wham. Wham.** Carlos pummeled the cold steel of the rifle onto its head smashing it back down. But he wasn't about to stop; he wanted to make sure it was dead this time. After a few more blows he backed away satisfied.

__

A hora, tengo que arrebatar con Jill y Chris. [Now, I have to catch up with Jill and Chris.]

The two S.T.A.R.S. stood in the middle of the hall of the labs. The never-ending room seemed to go on for miles and was as quiet as a library. The metallic walls and tile flooring gave off a cold ominous hospital-like aura. Chris spotted an out-of-order elevator to the right extension of the corridor. He then began to slowly and cautiously walk forward, but abruptly stopped realizing Jill wasn't following.

"Hey c'mon. I'm sure he's fine," Chris assured.

Jill looked down filled with concern. "I just…" she trailed off.

He took in a deep breath, trying to cover up his frustration.

"I'm worried," she told him, "I mean, what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. It's kinda like you and Claire."

Both of Chris's eyebrows shot up. "Speaking of Claire, I wonder how she is holding up." He took out his radio and held the button down. "Claire, this is Chris, answer me."

A bunch of static came in and a red button on the tool began to flash. "Claire, this is Chris," he repeated.

Just a few seconds later, he began to pace back and forth in a state of total panic. "I knew she'd end up in trouble; how come she doesn't answer?" he began to babble on rather quickly. 

"Calm down, Chris," Jill soothed, "I think your radio is broken."

Chris halted and stared down at the communicator. "Hey, you're right, what's with this flashing thing?"

Jill took it from him and read the small print under the blinking light, "It says, interference."

"The hell does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I suppose, there's some kind of radio wave down here that's keeping the transmission from working."

The two then heard the sound of the metallic door open and shut. They turned to see Carlos smiling brightly.

"Hola mis amigos!" he greeted and pointed behind him with his thumb, "I took care of the little niño, but I've got no more ammo."

A relieved look plastered Jill's face as she ran up to him and squished him tight in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she expressed.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her, savoring her in his grasp. "Hey, don' be worrying about me like dat," he told her.

She let him go and attempted to back off, but Carlos held her tight and whispered, "Where do ya tink you're going?"

"Away from you!" she replied and ducked out of his hold.

"Enough flirting already!" Chris scolded annoyed, which caused Jill's cheeks to blush bright red, "Can we get a move on?"

"But I don't have any bullets," Carlos complained.

Chris then tossed him his handgun. "I've still got my shotgun," he informed, "Okay now can we all go?"

"Si!" Carlos answered as Jill nodded.

As they walked down the deserted halls Chris managed to scramble in between the two to Carlos's disliking. The trio tried their luck opening doors, but they were all locked.

****

Grack. Chris turned the knob of another unopenable door.

"Damn it!" he cursed and pounded the door with his fist.

Suddenly Jill screamed as Carlos gasped. Chris turned around and whispered in awe, "Holy shit!"

There before them stood the lynxerous warningly swaying it's tail. It drooled heavily as it took in the sent of meat. It's paws clacked against the tile as it slowly moved toward them with its head laying low. It then screeched a warning call, as the trio cringed at the pitch. Suddenly with out warning the lynxerous shot into the air to pounce on one of the three…

Chapter 8

A scream shot out from the air ducts, echoing against the eighth basement lab floor used only by the finest of Umbrella's scientists. Cylinder-shaped tanks filled with an odd bluish liquid lined the walls of the huge lab. A control panel sat at the foot of each tank, along with the status of what was contained in it. A light at the bottom of each caused the liquid inside to glow and fill the room with a blue tint. Near the door stood a desk cluttered with tools of experimentation: needles, probes, microscopes, just to name a few.

****

Smash! Splash! Fallen from one of the air ducks Eliza shattered the glass of one of the tanks and landed into the blue concoction. The cold liquid shocked her to the bone. She swam to the top and gasped for fresh air. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

__

What is this place…? I've never been here before… Eliza gripped the open end of the tank only to suddenly recoil back. She held her hand tightly as blood clouded the blue liquid to purple. She stared down at the deep cut in her left hand. _Don't tell me this stuff isn't... isn't some kind of virus for cultivating experiments…_

But that's exactly what it was… She dove back down and retrieved the sunken door of the ventilation shaft. Eliza then planted the metallic bars onto the edge of the tank and swiftly jumped out.

****

Thud. She landed, dripping wet causing the tile floor to become dangerously slippery. Eliza slicked back any loose strands from her ponytail and examined the control panel of the tank.

"No subject at this time," she read out loud to herself, "contains the essential nutrients for reptiles added with the I-virus."

She gulped. _Does this mean… I'm going to be… become a monster?! Oh god! I haven't even heard of this virus! _

****

Smash! Splash. Eliza gasped as she watched a human figure break open another tank like she had done. Followed by the man was a mass of ants. The guy quickly tumbled out of the tank while cutting himself severally.

"Wesker!" Eliza shouted and ran toward his doubled over body.

All he could mange was a grunt for a reply. She knelt down by his side and watched with fascination as the ants drowned in the liquid. She turned her gaze to her zombie friend.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?!" she asked, "What happened?"

Albert looked up at her with his bleeding palms in painful fists. "Ada locked me in the armory… The room was swarming with those," he replied and nodded toward the tank full of insects, "So I made my get a way through the other air duct. But I didn't know that it had such a deep fall. Is that why you screamed? Or was it the ants?"

"Both," she answered with somber.

Wesker unclenched his fists and lifted himself up as Eliza did the same.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Where in the most secretive lab of Umbrella," he snickered, "It's so secret most of the employees don't even know about it." He looked down at his hands and noticed a similar cut on Eliza's. "I guess we're infected."

"How can you say that with out a care?" she asked choked up by the thought.

"Forget about any antidotes," he went on, "Umbrella always makes them after they are completed testing, and in this case the I-virus is completely new."

Eliza let out a choked sob.

Wesker held his arms out and Eliza crashed into them crying hard into his chest.

"I don't want to become a monster!" she expressed, the words muffled by her tears and him.

"Actually it's not that bad…" he assured her.

She just visibly shook as tears rolled down her already wet cheeks.

Wesker held her tight as he casually rubbed her back and watched unaffected by the terrifying site.

Far in the corner of the room, a tank began to crack open by the pounding of the reptile behind it…

"Leon?!" Claire called out to her partner. She then heard a pair of hurried footsteps. The vision of who it was came clear as a pale terrified Leon grabbed Claire and held her in-front of him as if she were some kind of shield.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Leon screeched like some scared child.

"Let go!" she ordered and elbowed Leon in the stomach.

"What's so scary?" she asked him with her hands at her hips in frustration, "We've faced all kinds of monsters. What is it? And why didn't you shoot it?"

Leon brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered what happened.

Claire's face began to grow red with fury as she clenched her fist in absolute anger. "God damn it Leon! You're scared of some tiny spider?! What kind of man are you?!"

He pouted in shame and with exaggeration. "I can't help that I have arachnophobia."

Claire sighed rather loudly and dragged Leon down the steps by the wrist.

After trooping down the staircase and practically ripping Leon's arm off from his refusal to follow, Claire smashed into a door.

"Owe!" she moaned and rubbed her bruised nose. She felt the wall trying to figure out if it was a dead end or a door.

Leon smiled and commented, "Hey Claire, why don't you do that with me? Don't let that wall have all the fun!"

Her cheeks puffed out like an angry blowfish's. "Why you sick-"

She abruptly gasped as her hand touched a warm skinny angular object. Her fingers felt around more only to be pricked by tiny spikes of fur. Claire slowly backed into Leon as her heart raced with total shock and fear.

"What is it?" he whispered as she scrambled the two of them backward up the stairs.

Leon retrieved his lighter to see what Claire had felt. With one snap, the orange of the fire illuminated the corridor. Three big shadows, two theirs, danced along the walls by the flickering of the fire.

As they caught site of the monster, the two of them screamed like kidnapped children. They clung to one another tightly in hopes the other would protect them.

Ada strode to the elevator with a satisfied smirk and pressed the button that had the arrow pointing up. Waiting for the transporter, she adjusted her tie and straitened her skirt.

She finally got rid of that scum of a traitor just as Umbrella had ordered. _Huh? What's taking so long? _She thought and pressed the button again with a frustrated sigh. Suddenly she heard a scream, followed by an ear-piercing wail of the lynxerous, and another even more terrified scream.

Ada whipped around the corner to find three humans and Umbrella's prized mutated cat.

As the monster leaped to attack the woman, the Hispanic man smashed her out of the way. The other man took out his handgun and began to fire. The cat sped up the wall, but wasn't left unharmed; the guy was extremely accurate.

More fire broke out, for the other two began to fight back with yet another handgun and a much more powerful shotgun. 

The monster perched itself atop the ceiling and lashed out its razor tongue slicing the Hispanic across the cheek. He held his face as he cried out in pain with blood quickly oozing out and spilling onto the floor.

__

So they're S.T.A.R.S.? Ada pondered, _They are quite good to be able to evade the monster's attacks like that. Any normal person would have been dead by now._

****

Clack. The bleeding cat dropped to the floor and swung its tail in Chris's direction. He jumped back with his arms out to the side, nearly missing the deathblow.

"Get its attention, chica!" Carlos ordered Jill as he cocked the shotgun.

Jill aimed her gun at the lynxerous's tail as Chris some how managed to avoid any serious damage of another swing. **Sceert.** The monster's spikes caught hold of Chris's shirt and ripped it open, along with his skin. He gasped in pain as the warm red liquid stained his uniform.

****

Bam. Bam. Jill's bullets tore their way through the lynxerous's flesh, splashing even more blood around the area.

Angrier than the devil himself, the experiment turned around only to look down the double barrel of a shotgun.

"Say adios," Carlos taunted and pulled the trigger. **BAM.** The shells flew into the monster's mouth, severing its tongue and mauling its stomach and any other of the insides that got into the bullets' way.

Blood erupted from the cat's mouth like a volcano. As its white coated eyes rolled back, the lynxerous's legs buckled under. **Splash.** Blood flew up and stained the S.T.A.R.S. and former U.B.C.S. members' shoes in speckles of red. 

"Oh my God!" Ada exclaimed pretending she was some innocent in distress while dashing out over to Chris, "Are you okay?"

Chris simply blinked as he looked up at her from the floor dumfounded.

She clasped her hands together and gushed, "Wow, I can't believe you killed that terrible monster!"

Chris laughed modestly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing…"

Carlos's lips formed a frustrated line. "Uhm…excuse me. I was de one-"

Jill held a finger to his mouth and whispered, "You were great. But let him take the credit." His eyebrows raised skeptical. "You see Chris is single-"

"And I'm not?" Carlos asked.

Jill smiled as a rose color highlighted her cheeks. Carlos gave her a toothy smirk, swung his arm around her, and drew her close so they were joined at the hip.

Meanwhile, Ada bandaged Chris up just as she done with Leon, except he took off his shirt. She knew that his type was the lady in distress and planed to act that way so she could win him over. She had done the same to Leon acting independent to his liking. 

__

It working. Ada thought while smiling. _Now it'll be easier to manipulate him. I thought S.T.A.R.S. would have been smarter than this. Well it doesn't matter. All they have to do is clear out all the experiments so the security locks open again. And when they least expect it. Bam! Dead. This time I'm going to make sure they die. Not like I did with that pathetic cop. No S.T.A.R.S. shall escape from me…_

Nicholai loaded his shotgun and stuffed as many bullets into his pockets as he could. He knew something was defiantly wrong. Upon leaving his office he bumped into Mr. Umbrella.

"Sir…" Nicholai trailed off with nerves clouding his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" his boss asked.

"Uh… sir, I believe there has been yet another spill," Nicholai replied afraid of what he might do.

"I see," Umbrella replied calmly, "Do you realize that you are in charge making sure that we don't end up with another Raccoon City? The fedes had a hard time believing our story. We can't afford another mess up, understand?"

The subordinate nodded.

"Good. I want you to clean up whatever disaster is in the lab, or you'll be forced to be fired."

"Fired?" Nicholai gasped. Being fired in Umbrella wasn't like any other job where you just leave. Once you join Umbrella, you sign your life away. If you have no use to them alive, you are turned into an experiment or you're fed to the zombies.

Mr. Umbrella nodded and explained further, "If you don't at least come out with my niece alive, you, yourself won't be alive for long." Nicholai gulped at his harsh words. "Report back to me by cell-phone. I'm going to take a trip to the newest base in Australia. When I come back here, I don't want to have to come home and have to explain to the FBI again."

"I understand, sir," Nicholai saluted as Mr. Umbrella left for his trip.

__

I can't make another mistake…this is my last chance to prove myself. He took in a deep breath and pressed the intercom button beside the door to his office.

"Listen up," he began, his words echoing though out the headquarters, "We are under code Red. All personnel report to the inner lab entrance. Bring your artillery with you. We are going to take care of the problem in the lab."

With that, Nicholai headed swiftly to the meeting area. He had walked there alone wondering why he hadn't seen anyone. Once he arrived at the entrance, he saw that no one had showed up. No one. He looked around the area with his heart choking his throat.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Umbrella had set him up. Panic shot through him as he dropped his shotgun and sprinted to the base's front door, as loose shells clattered out of his pockets.

Pure darkness filled the room for all the doors and windows had been barricaded with a thick sheet of metal. Nicholai felt around and flipped the switch on. The fluorescent lights upon the ceiling flickered to life. The area had been completely deserted as if someone just erased the people that had worked here. The white plastic front desk, to the right remained cluttered with still turned on computers. The little red and white symbol of Umbrella floated across the monitors in the screensaver. A manila folder lay open on the black and white tiled floor with papers spilling out. Near the doubled door entrance, a spilled Styrofoam cup of coffee lay turned over. The brown liquid splattered against the red and white curtains. Behind them stood sternly, a cold barricade of bolted steel.

In disbelief, Nicholai slowly walked up to the window and felt the silver sheet. He slammed his fist against it in frustration as he clamped his eyes shut.

To be continued…

Author's Note: In case you're wondering. Mr. Umbrella isn't a made up character. He wrote a file in RE1. I'm open for suggestions and maybe you'll end up seeing a few more characters from Code Veronica in the future. Send any comments you have to me. Thank you for reading so far!

   [1]: http://www5.50megs.com/darkangel/index.html
   [2]: mailto:RavenTheDarkAngel@hotmail.com



	4. Ch 9-10

Disclaimer: I don't own Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Sherry, Rebecca, Nicholai, Ada, Wesker, Eliza, and Mr. Umbrella. They belong to Capcom. I don't make any money off of this, blah blah blah…

Author's Note: Everything in italics is thoughts or words stressed in dialog and everything in bold is a sound. Also please visit my web site if you haven't already. 

****

Vengeful Eyes

By Raven the Dark Angel

Chapter 9

"Rebecca, I don't think this is such a good idea," Barry reasoned while driving to Umbrella's base.

"But I'm worried about Chris," she explained, "He does some pretty drastic things, and Claire not answering the cell-phone isn't a good sign."

"If we go there, we'll just cause trouble for not listening to him," he told her, "I'm not in the mood for another one of Chris's temper tantrums."

Rebecca looked down and fidgeted with her white beret in her lap. She outlined the S.T.A.R.S. patch with her finger absently as worry crept up and tightened her throat.

Sherry slumped in the backseat, gazed out the window resting her hand on her palm. She took in the scenery of London's vast highways and read the signs as they speed past them in a blur. The streetlights flew by like smudged stars illuminating the road. In the black blanket above, the full moon peaked through midnight's dark clouds like a flashlight in the fog.

Sherry jolted up suddenly catching eye to a completely deserted parking lot except for one familiar lone car parked in the back.

"That's it! That's it!" Rebecca pointed out and jumped up causing her beret to fly into the windshield.

They parked the car next to the other rental as Rebecca bounced out before Barry had a chance to turn the ignition off. Sherry's eyes grew big like saucers as she happily reached for the fallen hat and slowly placed it upon her head.

Barry grunted as he lifted himself out of the car as Sherry followed and skipped in front of him carefree. He smiled down at her in remembrance as her blonde hair bounced. Blonde like his own missed daughters, which he safely sent to Canada along with their mother. There was no way Barry could bare the pain of them in danger. They were too dear to him, if anything should happen he wouldn't know how to forgive himself for not being there.

__

I'm doing this for my children to grow up in a normal life; I don't want them to mature with a worry for such a disease. The families Umbrella destroyed, the lives… To think that those people or children could have been my own. Or Jill or Chris… they're like family to me - Chris the son I never had and Jill like my eldest daughter… 

"What's the matter?" he asked Rebecca once he noticed her serious expression drained of color.

"They're gone!" she informed with even more panic creeping up her throat choking as she struggled to swallow.

"Maybe they went in to help Uncle Chris," Sherry assumed in a soft whisper.

"We better go after them!!!" Rebecca shouted, her voice echoed against the parking lot's pavement.

"Woe! What if they're heading back?" Barry tried to calm her as he raised his hands for her to stop.

"How can they be heading back if they don't have a car," Sherry reminded.

Barry frowned with a sigh, knowing all too well how riled up she could become. "Rebecca, don't go ballistic, like you always do."

"But it's my duty to assist Chris in his mission against Umbrella. I'm his sworn partner!" Rebecca told him while pressing her palm against her chest. Ever since the mansion incident she had grown quite attached to her superior. She tagged along by him like a little sister and always loved to help him whenever he needed. He had saved her life back there and she was more than willing to give her own life for his. She bit her lip in thought. A little sister… maybe she wanted more than just that… She had felt pretty intense about him…

Barry folded his arms. "Fine, it's a good thing I brought a little ammo," he complied and moseyed on over to the trunk.

With a jingle of his keys he popped open the hood. Sherry leaned against the opening as she peered in to see the weapons. From combat knives to grenades Barry had it all. This was just a small selection to the amount he had back at the hotel. It was a wonder how he was able to bring all this heavy artillery over seas. He pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Rebecca, causing a smile to curve her lips.

"Wow! I never used one of these babies before!" she boasted.

With slight hesitation Barry gave Rebecca a pouch full of shells and a can of first aid spray. _She never did use such heavy firearms. At most all she ever handled was a .25 auto Mauser WTP pocket… it's no bigger than the palm of your hand. Well I can't take it back or she'll surely whine a long lecture…_

Barry placed his Desert Eagle into his holster along with five clips in his pouch unsure if there'll be any danger to face other than Umbrella's guards. **Clunk.** He shut the trunk and clipped a knife to his holster while helping Rebecca with her machete. 

With haste, Barry and Sherry jogged to catch up to a sprinting Rebecca.

"Slow down," Sherry cried out as Barry scooped her up.

"Hey it's sealed shut!" Rebecca complained as she cocked her head at the door. Barry lowered Sherry to the ground as his eye's narrowed in suspicion. He held his chin in thought rubbing his fingers against the rough stubble of his beard. 

They stood just before the 'soda factory' that had been oddly boarded up with rather thick sheets of metal and bolts. Umbrella had already packed and with haste to avoid the CIA or FBI questioning. If it had been shut down and the lab still leaked it would have been the city's fault for not checking for quarantine.

"What are you thinking?!" Sherry chided at Rebecca, "You could have gotten us caught causing all that commotion!"

Sherry's and Barry's eyes dilated as Rebecca held a small green grenade triumphantly.

"NO!" both of them shouted as Rebecca pulled the pin with her teeth in an ecstatic crazed smile.

She set the bomb down as if it were a small child. Barry gulped while Sherry panted as the trio dashed behind the cement wall.

**BOOM! **A huge mass of flames shot up followed by a thick cloud of smoke. Before the gray haze could clear, Rebecca already made her way into Umbrella headquarters. Barry shook his head with a grunt and slowly lagged behind the bouncy woman.

As Barry passed the door a chunk of the thick metal fell to the ground along with splinters of wood from the blown-apart doorway.

"Where did everybody go?" Rebecca asked her voice echoing heavily as she now began to walk taking in the room's deserted appearance.

Barry shrugged while he held his hand out to the side and suggested, "Sherry you better take my hand."

He waited for the little palm to enclose around his much bigger callused one, but nothing came.

Barry looked down with his heart steadily beating fast. He quickly glanced around the room to see that the only other person in here was Rebecca.

"Sherry?" he called her name. He snapped his head in ever direction. Not a trace of her was to be seen…

"What do you think you're doing?!" Claire yelled in Leon's ear as she scrambled out of his tight grasp and shoved him closer to the chimera. Leon screeched like a little girl as he jumped back frightened out of his mind.

"You're such a wuss!" Claire scolded and retrieved her handgun from her holster.

**Bam. Bam.** The giant spider cried out in pain as green blood splashed out of its wound. **Thud. Thud.** The chimera scurried to a different location. Claire glanced around quickly trying to get her eyes to focus in the dim light that the lighter produced. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream emitted from her throat as the chimera pounced on top of her from the ceiling.

The blow from the fall against the stairs cut the wind out of her lungs as her back ached. She thrashed wildly against the monster's grip and gasped loudly as its huge jaws snapped with drool pouring out. She cried out as the warm liquid dipped onto her neck and spilt into her hair in a slow ooze. The intoxicated slobber began to absorb into her skin causing the poison to course through her veins.

Claire weakly turned her head to the right staring at her handgun that had been knocked out of her grasp. There was only one thing she could rely on now…

"_LEON_!" she screamed the name as it echoed against the walls of the corridor.

As if on cue, he slammed his machete into the head of the chimera causing the blade to jut out of its mouth and spill a mass of blood onto Claire. She kicked the writhing body off her as Leon returned his knife inside his boot.

"Why didn't you save me before I called you?!" she berated while drowsily wiping off the thick green gunk from her chest.

He narrowed his eyes in concern. "Claire, I told you why before… anyways, you're hurt again."

She narrowed her eyes in anger and with venom in her voice berated, "Leon, what the hell kind of cop are you?! One who shakes in his boots with the slightest bit of danger?! I could have been killed! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Leon looked away from her in shame. Even in the dim light, Claire could see she really hurt him. Her stomach flopped afraid of how he would react. She couldn't tell him she was sorry… that would ruin her reputation. No, not independent Claire Redfield. The tomboy who used to beat up all those teen boys who catcalled her with whistles. Not that she needed to, for her brother would murder anyone who even looked her way. 

__

I don't need some rookie cop to hang around me! Who cares if he's mad?! Yeah… no big deal! It'd be better off! Then he'd stay the hell outta my way! …So why am I telling myself this? Why am I making such a big deal…? Who cares?!

"I'm sorry Leon," she mumbled hardly audible.

A boyish grin displayed across his face, as he looked her in the eye. "What did you say?" he asked teasing.

"Shut up Leon! You know what I said!"

He laughed and trotted down the stairs while picking up his lighter and looked up at Claire waiting for her to follow.

She gazed down at him, with a sudden sense of queasiness, which quickly faded as it had came. She narrowed her eyes in wonderment. Was it her imagination…? 

"Something wrong?" Leon asked curiously at her hesitation.

"No…"

She outstretched her foot and nearly fell as she grabbed the railing. The room spun from left to right hazing out the images. She panicked to focus her eyes but only saw the three blue blobs below her that had once been Leon.

"Claire?" Leon's voiced echoed in her head bouncing off the walls of her skull painfully.

She yelped as she hunched forward in pain and confusion with her hands snapped onto her temples as if trying to tear away the very source of her infection. Her legs ached with a burning pain creeping up her body and throbbing at her rapid heart. Claire's limbs buckled under her as she fell forward and crashed down into Leon's quick instinctive arms.

"Claire?!" Leon whispered shaking her feverish body. Fear caught his voice box cracking his words. He felt the side of her neck shakily and realized her pulse was racing incredibly fast.

"Oh my god!" he gasped and scooped her up like he did with Ada when she had been hurt. Her head leaned against his wounded shoulder as she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and uttered his name. He took her down the stairs and kicked the door open all none too sure what to expect.

The rush of white light seemed immensely bright compared to what they were used to; it was almost like opening heaven's gates, but this was no heaven… it was a living nightmare. Leon's eyes squinted as his pupils struggled to focus in the brightly lighted halls of the lab.

Deserted. Not a trace of a living human nor that of the living dead. _This doesn't make any sense…_Leon thought as his boots clunked against the tile. _Why aren't there any guards? And if the place is contaminated why aren't there anymore monsters?_

He glanced around the room for a clue as to what to do. _What the hell am I gonna do?! I have to find a blue herb and fast!_

Leon slowly lowered Claire to the ground and leaned her against the wall like she was an expensive porcelain doll. He fumbled for the red radio clamped on the side of her holster.

He unsteadily held down the gray button, "Chris, this is Leon do you read?" Releasing the button Leon received nothing but the crackle of defining static and the flash of the interference icon.

_What happened to them? Are they okay? _His mind raced as more panic filled his beating heart. _God! If I can't find some kind of antidote…! She can't die… no Claire c'mon fight it! Stay with me!_

He looked down at her sleeping form with hands clenched in fists. It reminded of him the time he walked into the RPD finding his buddy from the police academy dying against the lockers. He had given him the key to the electronic lock as he uttered his good-byes. Leon couldn't take another close friend's death by the hands of Umbrella's experiments. 

_I won't let them take Claire from me! _Leon vowed silently, _Umbrella has stolen my life, my carrier, my friends, all the lives of those I was to serve and protect! They will not take Claire from me! Never!_

With his sudden burst of anger he stormed down the hall still keeping an eye out at Claire whom he left behind. With a quick glance down the corridor Leon almost jumped with joy. There in the corner sat the life-giving miracle plant.

__

With a dash of speed he bent down next to it, but just before he could take the herb, a shadow covered most of the light in the metallic foyer. His stomach tightened with nerves. He froze in place with his hand outstretched near the plant.

_It's either a guard or one of those monsters…either way I'm dead…_

With slow caution he tentatively turned his gaze around to see the end of the hall. Nothing had been there, but the light source still remained muffled. Leon gulped as he hesitantly looked up.

There above him sat perched a drain demon dripping with some sort of liquid. Leon's heart raced with utter horror. His hysteria of spiders caused him to freeze in place, too overcome with fear. 

__

The demon clacked down to the floor staring at its soon-to-be dinner. Drool poured out of its mutated mouth awaiting the taste of the blood soaked live tender flesh.

Leon cautiously lowered himself to the ground reaching for the herb while keeping his gaze at the monster. He shakily gripped hold of the plant and pulled it at its roots causing crumbs of dirt to spill out of the pot.

The cop practically jumped out of his skin as the monster growled and suddenly jolted. It leaped at his upper body and ripped in between Leon's neck and shoulder. Leon yelped in shear agony as he sprung up from the ground and instinctively covered his wound with his free hand. Blood slipped in between his clinging fingers like water through a filter.

"Son of a Bitch!" he cursed, quickly shoved the plant into his pants, and grabbed his VP70 Burst. His fear now clouded by his duty and need to save Claire.

**Bam. Bam.** Leon opened fire on the drain demon. The monster shirked loudly and skidded back up the ceiling. But Leon had no mercy and kept his target locked. **Bam. Bam.**

**Clunk.** The monster fell on its back with a cry and slowly folded its arms in pain. **Click. Click. **Leon realized his gun was out of ammo, but knew there wasn't enough time to reload before it would recover.

Leon kicked the monster at its side but by mistake flipped it back over. _DAMN!_

The drain demon with vicious speed leaped on top of Leon's chest. Face to face, the thing's hot rotted-flesh smelling breath caused Leon's nose to wrinkle in disgust. The cop cried out in utter agony as the demon jabbed its sharp leg into his shoulder ripping open his bullet wound.

He clamped his eyes shut with teeth clenched and felt as though he were about to pass out from the intense torment. _C'mon stay awake! _He scolded himself. Another gasp of torture forced it's way from his throat as the demon lapped up the blood he heavily bled.

"So who are you?" Chris asked Ada suspicious and picked himself up off the ground.

"My name's Ada Wong," she replied and took the hand Chris offered her.

_Where have I heard that before? _Jill pondered, _It sounds so familiar…Ada and John… why is that stuck in my head?_

"You work for Umbrella, right?" Jill assumed and pushed Carlos's arm off.

"They made me!" Ada sobbed pretending and hurried to make up the rest of her feel-sorry-for-me story, "My father worked for Umbrella and then got infected. There was nothing I could do. Then Umbrella offered an antidote only if I became their spy."

Water filled her eyes and streamed down her sunglassed face. With a shudder and gagged cry she buried her face in her hands covering her wicked smirk.

Chris wrapped his arms around the women letting her cry on his shoulder. Ada gripped him tight as if her life depended on him as the wetness of her tears dampened his army-green shirt. She decoyed her laughter with sobs with the realization of how easy her plan was unfolding.

_Poor girl…_Chris thought as he held her, _I never did stop to think that the employees could have been in such of a loss as we were. Whoever the head of this corporation is gonna pay!_

Suddenly static sounded from Chris's radio. He pushed Ada away slightly and unclamped the mechanism from his belt. The walkie-talkie still flashed red with interference but he could tell that the message was originating from Claire's radio.

His heart practically skipped a beat. His little sister meant everything to him. She was the only living relative left in their tiny family. When they were just children their parents died in a car crash. They had no other relatives to take them in and ended up living in an orphanage. Chris since then always kept an eye on his sister. When he was old enough to leave the shelter he took care of Claire like she had been his own daughter. They only had one anther and to lose her would mean losing his entire family.

"It's from Claire's radio," Chris panicked near hysteria, "But there's too much interference and static to here what she's saying!"

Chris's heart raced and he sprinted down the hall past the lynxerous's body. "She could be in trouble!!!" he expressed with concern shading his voice.

"Hang on Chris!" Jill called as the trio sprinted after him, "We don't even know where she is!!!"

They rounded the corner out of site, as the lynxerous weakly stood on his feet. With a slight smacking noise it snapped its jaws open licking the blood stained floor. The cat's exposed muscle glistened with the light as it followed the S.T.A.R.S. down the hall like a lion stalks its prey.

**SMASH!** The glass of the tube shattered spraying jagged pieces of glass and the translucent green liquid onto the floor. The mutated Hunter emerged and jumped to the ground cutting its feet on the shard bits. The monster was even more muscular than its inferior t-virus version. Bright glowing red eyes burned with a fiery power. It screeched a high pitch wail and suddenly all the tubes shattered to pieces letting the others become free.

Eliza screamed in utter fear as she clung on to Wesker from the back.

Albert glanced around for an exit but the Hunters blocked off any way out. Wesker dashed with Eliza toward an experimentation room.

Walker busted open the doors as Albert held his stinging bleeding hands close to his chest.

She slammed the heavy door shut as fast as she could, but a Hunter's arm got caught in the way. The monster pressured himself against the crack hungrily as the others put on more weight to the door. Their feverish desire for flesh multiplied their strength tenfold.

Wesker slammed his back to the door as Eliza helped push it with her palms held out.

**Slam.** The door forcefully closed and automatically locked, but severed one of the Hunter's arms off. The bleeding scaled limb twitched with the last bit of life left in it, causing blood to splash in sprinkles.

Wesker slumped down against the door and let out a sigh as Eliza paced the huge room. She noticed a pile of bones in the bloodstained corner picked clean of flesh as a few maggots feasted on what was left. Peculiar, a pile of catnip lay near the bones.

She closed her eyes feeling a lightheaded sickness over take her stomach. The stench of the room could revolt even the flies that hovered around the corpse.

She opened her eyes again and noticed a white object near the body. It resembled a white marble that glistened against the fluorescent lights above. She bent down to examine the object further. She came to notice a few jagged red lines marked the marble. Curiously she pushed it with her finger and let it roll over causing the blue iris to stare up at her. She gasped in pure terror at the realization of the marble to be a real eyeball. 

She backed up feeling even sicker than before. Tearing her gaze from the horrid object, she glanced toward the ceiling noticing a glass window in the upper corner.

"Wesker!" Eliza shouted and pointed toward the observation room.

Albert looked up at her slowly with his sunglasses at the rim of him nose. A pair of red glowing eyes like those of the Hunter's shimmered at her with the I-virus infection chorusing through his veins.

Eliza panicked with such fear, she couldn't even scream. She just stood there with wide eyes at what he had become.

Chapter 10

"Rebecca have you seen Sherry?" Barry asked her with fear choking his throat.

She turned in his direction as she glanced around the room. "Oh no!" she expressed with utter concern and grabbed Barry's arm. 

She led them down the winding halls of the carpeted company that had long been since deserted. Offices had been left in cluttered messes, folders or important paper work lay in the middle of halls, and pass cards had been left in readers. It appeared as though someone just erased the workers in the building.

Rebecca slowed her pace once she noticed her hat that Sherry had worn lying askew in front of a cracked open door. There was a tilted sign on the front of it reading janitor, but it wasn't a closet Rebecca realized, as she opened it further to peer into a long hall.

Barry entered the hall with his boots clacking and echoing against the barren walls as his partner picked up the beret gravely. **Clock clunk**. Rebecca jumped at the noise and turned around to notice the door automatically shut. She turned the knob, but the handle wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" Rebecca informed.

Barry didn't reply as he trudged down the hall clunking his shoe's against the floor like the Nemesis would.

_I knew this was going to be trouble._ He thought with a sigh, _We should have just stayed at the hotel like Chris had instructed. Now we not only have to find Sherry, we have to find an alternent way out of here. She could be in real danger…_

"Let go of me!" Sherry screamed, the noise vibrating into Nicholai's ear. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and slammed the child against the wall. She cried out gasping for air that she struggled to breathe. He let her fall to the ground as she slummed down and clutched her raw throat that he had handled.

She looked up at the menacing man with eyes narrowed in hatred. With haste she scurried into a near by ventilation shaft too small for any adult to fit through.

With lightning instincts, Nicholai snatched her ankles as the child thrashed and kicked back as fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"Let go!" Sherry screamed again, with hot tears streaming down her round delicate face.

In one swift forceful pull, he yanked her out and held her upside-down by her ankles. She screamed and kicked at his blanch knuckles that stopped the circulation to her feet.

"Now you listen good little girl," he warned as she gave up her protest realizing it was inevitable. Sherry gazed into his eyes, as her head grew redder and redder from the rush of blood. She felt as though the room spun in circles and as if she were about to faint.

"Don't fuck with me kid," he continued as she flinched at his tone, "You either corporate with me or I'll kill you here right on the spot," Sherry's eyes grew dilated with utter fear, "Or maybe even feed you to the zombies."

"No!" Sherry cried out with tears splashing from her eyes as she clamped them shut.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," he replied and released his grip.

She dropped to the ground like a beaten up rag doll, as a shot of pain coursed through her. Sherry rubbed her bright red ankles and snubbed the hand Nicholai offered her.

"Claire and Leon will save me!" she told him looking away, "Then you will be sorry!"

"Such big threatening words from the likes of you," Nicholai commented with sarcasm.

Sherry folded her arms defiantly but scurried to catch up as the man stormed down the hall.

Leon clamped his eyes shut feeling the most intense pain in his life. He couldn't move a muscle from the anguish and the drain demon pressuring itself atop his bleeding body. A cry erupted from his throat as the demon lapped up his blood and sliced deeper into his flesh. The demon's teeth felt like tiny needles each pricking and jabbing at the same time.

_C'mon, damn it think of something!_ He silently scolded himself as his mind floated in and out of consciousness. _Wait!_ A light switched on his head as he managed to get his hand into his pocket, and took in the strong scent of alcohol.

**Ching. **Leon flicked on his lighter - in a flash of red the drain demon's methanol soaked fur caught on fire. In that same instant, the monster screeched in writhing agony and immediately recoiled.

Blood sprinkled the floor with the suddenly release of the demon's foot and teeth from his shoulder. Leon propped his body up against the wall and forced himself up gritting his teeth in pain. He grabbed his handgun, reloaded and fired increasing the monster's torment.

With one final ear-piercing screech the drain demon's life came to a cease. Leon jaggedly sighed a relief and limped back to Claire's body leaving behind a smear of blood across the wall and droplets of blood splattered on the tile.

A lump choked his throat causing an ache like no other to fill him as he bent down by her side with a sense of déjà vu. _Dear god, I know I've prayed for her life before but please, don't let her die before I can tell her what I really feel for her. Please, I don't care what happens to me just let her live…_

With his blood covered hands he removed the blue herb from his pocket and began to crush and mix it with anther green one. Leon carefully elevated Claire's limp upper-half by placing her back onto his lab. With his index finger and thumb he parted her lips savoring the touch of her face. _So soft…_ He thought as he slipped the mixture down her throat. 

He clamped onto his shoulder, again realizing that he gave her the last of their healing items. _It doesn't matter. As long as she'll be okay._ His heart slowly beat as the adrenaline thinned out. Leon still felt dizzy with faint now more from the blood loss than of the pain. His shoulder throbbed as he leaned against the wall letting out a shudder from the agony. He gazed down at Claire's sleeping form groggily as he stroked her face smudging it red.

"I love you Claire," he whispered with his soul aching to hear her voice yell at him or endure another slap across the face. He missed her lively sprit more than words could say. His weakened heart pounded with panic if something should happen.

__

I won't even be able to defend myself if another monster comes by never mind protect her… Please, just give me more time with her…

He slowly closed his eyes unable to fight the fatigue that over came him with his bloody gun-held hand laid over Claire protectively.

"Oh my God!" Eliza gasped at Wesker's bright red eyes. They resembled pools of blood lit on fire by an uncanny desire. He rose to his feet and advanced toward her without an utter of a word. His presence of reassurance for Eliza changed to pure terror.

She backed up as he closed in with each step - his expression completely blank and hidden behind his pilot glasses. She finally smacked herself against the cold stone wall as she gasped again. Fear ripped through her soul at the realization.

He inched toward her one step at a time until he was centimeters from her face. Wesker opened his fanged mouth as Eliza braced herself for what was to come.

"What?" he asked with his eyebrows narrowed.

She slowly opened her eyes to see his smirking face full of confusion.

"Your eyes!" she pointed out, "I thought you were one of them!"

"I am one of them," Wesker reminded her and took the tiny mirror she offered him.

He removed his shades and shook off his new look with nothing more than a quick glance in the mirror. "Nothing new," he replied with his usual casual calmness, "Instead of coated eyes I got red ones. It's just probably an effect from the I-virus."

"Never mind," she sighed and shook her head, "Look over there," she pointed to the examining room, "Think we can get out through there?"

"Think?" Wesker asked, "I know so."

"Okay Mr.-know-it-all how do we do that?"

He held his chin methodically and explained, "The window up there is most likely to be made of glass. And since we were infected with the I-virus, which caused my eyes to turn like that of those Hunters, I'm assuming that we also have other abilities they poses."

"So?" she interrupted.

"So, we should probably be able to scream at a high enough pitch to shatter the glass. Those hunters can do it. It's been done."

"Well won't that shatter the glass of the door also?" she questioned pointing to the room's entrance that the hunters pounded at. The door vibrated as the glass cracked against their screams of hunger.

"We better act fast then!" Wesker ordered.

The two of them took in a deep breath preparing the pitch. Wesker held up his finger signaling one…two…three. Instantly an inhuman pitch emitted from their throats shattering the glass in a complete explosion. The shards sparkled as they sprayed across the metallic floor illuminated by the florescent lights. The pieces sliced their legs as they sprinted toward the examining room.

The hunters' arms scrambled for the doorknob now able to reach inside the broken window. Blood seeped down from their feverish limbs - finally with a **click** they unlocked the door speeding toward the live flesh.

Eliza screamed with fright as Wesker pulled her to the window that was too high to jump in. They plastered themselves against the wall with all six hunters closing in with no mercy in their fiery hunger-filled eyes.

"Claire!" Chris shouted now rounding the corner to see the two partners slumped against the wall in a pool of blood. 

Leon leaned forward still grasping his gun and Claire in protection. A tortured expression displayed across his face. Droplets of blood fell from his red soaked bangs in a slow timely drip. His eyes had been clamped shut tightly in what seemed like a furrow of pain. He leaned forward with the brim of his nose grazing the edge of his partner's neck.

Claire, just below him, lay with her head tilted back and lips partly open. She appeared tired and worn out with her limbs sprawled about limply like a porcelain doll. Fingerprints of blood smeared across her cheek along with a few running along her neck. Her ponytail sat askew nearly falling loose with clumps of strands out of place.

"Oh my GOD! Claire!!!" Chris shouted sprinting to his sister's side fear building up in his chest. His eyes grew wide not realizing or wanting the truth to settle in. He felt as though the Grim Reaper clutched him by the throat and laughing at what could be his family's death.

Jill and the others slammed to a screeching halt to find Chris kneeling down by the two bodies. Jill gasped covering her mouth while Carlos standing with mouth completely agape. Ada slightly smirked seeing the two.

__

Finally rid of those two pests! Ada triumphantly covered her fanged smile, _Now all there is left is the S.T.A.R.S. It's all falling into my lap perfectly… _

Jill tentatively walked to Chris and laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Chris," she breathed knowing the experience of his pain when her father died before her eyes in the robbery she so wanted to block out of her mind forever. Becoming a cop meant her vengeance against those people who ruined her family. She wanted to help people as much as she could. Saving lives various times on the Alpha team would save their families of the loss she bared. She also knew it would have made her father quite proud.

"Chris," Jill repeated barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorr-"

A high-pitched wail shrieked just behind all of them. They turned instinctively in the direction to see the lynxerous alive and ecstatically famished. Hearts pounded, pumping the blood the monster so desired to taste. The thing whipped out its tongue moaning with the craving.

****

Thud. Thud. Confused looks plastered the group's faces realizing that the footsteps derived from a different location. Their confusion snapped to utter horror as they turned to see a completely new monstrous form.

Half-human, half E-virus monstrosity, it advanced toward them with a crazed expression of hunger. The right side of his body had been completely decayed of flesh with chunks of skin falling off the left side of his cheekbone. It laughed at a high-pitch, causing the four of them to instinctively grasp their ears.

"Dr. Whitefield?!" Ada gasped, eyes dilated as she watched him close in on Chris and Jill.

Carlos readied his shotgun watching the thing like a hawk. A shot of fright sprang to his heart as he gasped loudly. The lynxerous snatched his waist with its mucus covered flesh exposed tail. The spikes jutting out of it seared his stomach causing him to drop his weapon.

Jill and Chris backed up from Whitefield with caution ever so slowly, watching it with awe.

The once man picked up Leon with its hugely clawed hand and smiled widely. The needle in his human-remaining hand had been filled with a blue liquid that sloshed around in its container.

He held the rookie up causing more blood to ooze out of him and trickles of it to splash against the tile. Whitefield grinned and announced to the panic stricken humans, "Behold my latest experiment!" He raised the injection gun just short of Leon's neck. "It's a mixture of the t-virus and the latest I-virus. Aren't you just dying to find out what it will do to this near death man?! Will it heal his wounds? Turn him into those living-dead carcasses? Who knows? So lets find out!"

****

Clink. The virus injected into the cop's veins, rushing through him to mutate his perishing cells. Whitefield threw him to the ground a few feet in front of Chris and Jill, splashing blood up to splatter the S.T.A.R.S. members' boots.

Miraculously the cuts and burns of Leon's body shrunk and disappeared completely as if they were never there. The cop's fingernails grew an inch longer taking the form of tiny knives. He picked himself off the ground with eyes clamped shut in total pain of the transformation. He dug his nails into the tile, blanching his knuckles as his teeth shaped into that of a vampire's. He shot open his eyes, causing the group to gasp and grow shocked with even more horror. His once welcoming icy blue eyes now resembled the shape of a cat's as they glowed red with a fiery vengeance. 

Leon slowly rose to his feet. He growled like a fierce lion protecting its cubs. His fangs barred as he charged at the terrified Chris.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So what do you think? I rewrote this one adding more detail and feeling to it… You think it's better that way? I hope you like it so far! I have so much planned for the next two chapters! It'll only get better and better! C'mon send your any kind of comments my way! ^_~!


	5. Ch 11-12 (final)

Disclaimer: I don't own Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Barry, Sherry, Rebecca, Nicholai, Ada, Wesker, Eliza, and Mr. Umbrella. They belong to Capcom. I don't make any money off of this, blah blah blah…

Author's Note: Everything in italics is thoughts or words stressed in dialog and everything in bold is a sound. Also please visit my web site if you haven't already. 

****

Vengeful Eyes

By Raven the Dark Angel

Chapter 11

"Wesker…?" Eliza uttered as she stared at the insanely calm man. _How the hell can he think of this as nothing?! We're going to die!!!_

Albert grabbed her wrist while quickly flashing a glance at her then the observation room.

"Hang on," he stated in a robotic fashion as he turned to gaze upward again.

"What the hell?! I can't tell them to hang on! You're crazy! What…Hey what are you d-"

Wesker covered her mouth causing her words to become nothing more than muffled cries. He swiftly swung her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed.

"Hang on," he repeated and faster than the eye could register he leaped into the air.

**Thud.** They landed inside the room against the glass, cutting themselves as they rolled out to a stop with Albert lying on top of Eliza.

Wesker smirked as he gazed down at her rather ticked off expression. He slowly picked a piece of jagged glass from her cheek and tossed it aside.

"I didn't know you could do that!" she expressed in awe.

Albert chuckled, "Neither did I!"

She frowned in frustration and Wesker shifted closer to her face.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" he teased.

"Why you-"

"Wesker! Eliza!" Nicholai shouted with Sherry standing in his shadow.

The two jolted up after scrambling against the slippery floor from their blood. Eliza's cheeks burned red from being caught in such an intimate position. She gritted her teeth with anger. _That jerk! That god damn jerk!! I'm going to kill him for this!_

Albert smirked with his eyes rolling in her direction and held his bleeding hands together at the wrists awaiting instruction from his superior.

"What were you up to?" Nicholai asked searching the two's crimson eyes. He paused as he watched Wesker's smirk widen. "Never mind," he quickly omitted his question, "I certainly don't want to know. So looks like Mr. Umbrella left you behind as well - I'm surprised."

Eliza narrowed her eyes in question. "What do you mean left us behind?"

"Your uncle doesn't seem to care for you much," Nicholai replied, "He closed the whole entire building down to avoid any government questioning. He was afraid that his company would be shut down if they found out about how he cuts the government funds for safety and puts the money into research."

"That's all I needed to know," Eliza stated and pulled a gun on the two men.

Leon sprinted past the dilated-eyed Chris inhumanly fast. He stopped just short of the lynxerous and swiftly amputated the monster's tail with his razor claws. Blood splattered as the unattached tail twitched in pain. The lynxerous cried out and quickly cowered behind Dr. Whitefield.

Carlos held his eyes shut and clamped onto his stomach covering the punctures. His wounds stung feverishly from the juices of his stomach eating away at his flesh.

"Fluffy, looks like our experiment is out of control!" Whitefield informed, "We're gonna have to discipline him!"

The cat hissed and charged at Leon with significant speed but simply wasn't fast enough. Fluffy clawed nothing but air and quickly searched the area with perked up gunk covered ears. 

"Find him, now!" the doctor ordered glancing around viciously.

**Wham!** Leon swung down from the ventilation shaft and plummeted his legs into the doctor's back. Whitefield lost grip of his footing and fell over slamming his claws accidentally into the lynxerous's neck.

With a shrill cry the hapless cat's body fell to the ground along with it's decapitated head rolling leaving behind a trail of mucus tie-dyed with red.

The doctor's heart tightened at the realization of what he had done. "NO!" he screamed with anger and turned to Leon. His eyes though cast in shadow, Whitefield could clearly see them glowing red with vengeance.

**Bam. Bam.** Chris shot at Whitefield as Jill helped Carlos up. They all, including Ada fired with all they had at the E-virus creature. Bullets ripped into the monster from all directions causing the scene to become nothing more than a blur of red.

The doctor frustrated swung at Chris but Leon held back the monster's clawed arm. Leon gritted his teeth from the struggle of strength between the two. The cop just transformed was no where near his most powerful stage yet.

The group ceased fire afraid they would hit Leon by mistake.

_He's our only hope…We can't help him now._ Chris realized.

"Get Claire outta here!" Leon ordered.

Chris nodded and scooped up his sister. Ada opened the door to the closest room holding it open for Chris and Jill aiding Carlos with his arm draped over her shoulders.

**Clunk.** Ada slammed the door in a hurry and jumped at the ear-piercing cry of agony that echoed against the walls. _Was it Leon…? Should I help him…after all he did save my life…No! My mission but…_ Ada held her gaze down as guilt filled her bones.

She watched as Jill and Chris attended to Claire trying to figure out what caused her unconsciousness. They moved with speed checking temperature and pulse.

"Chris, she must be poisoned!" Jill exclaimed, "She has the symptoms: fever, rapid heartbeat, and unconsciousness. But I don't have any antidotes on me, nor do we know the direct cause. We can't just give her any kind of medicine."

Chris raked a hand through his short hair and sighed with frustration. _Come on Claire! Fight it! Live for me - you're the only one I've got! You're not one to be weak. Don't let some stupid poison kill you! That's no way to die! _

Now, when Claire needed him the most he was unable to help her at all. There was absolutely nothing he could do, but wait and hope.

"Come on!" Leon taunted the monster motioning for him to advance, "We've both got something to settle, so let's go!"

"I saved you!" Whitefield reminded, "You would have died if I hadn't injected you."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "You turned me into the one thing I was after!" he shouted with anger, "I'm not even human anymore. I'm supposed to be dead!"

Whitefield growled with frustration. Unable to think clearly, he pulled out a gun from what was left of his lab-coat and held the barrel to his temple. A tear flowed down his cheek like a shimmering diamond in a spotlight. He gazed directly into Leon's eyes with utter sadness.

"Look what I've become…" the doctor solemnly realized regaining human thought, "My research blinded all the things I was doing…I wouldn't stop at anything… when we were out of lab animals…I even experimented on my own cat. No! Ahhh!" Whitefield cried out dropping the gun, which skidded to a halt near Leon's feet. He grasped his temples as if to tear out the very virus that distorted his thoughts.

"So hungry…must-" the doctor's eyes whitened at the pupil and slowly spread to the rest of his retina like spilled milk across a newly polished floor. A high-pitch scream emancipated from his throat as he lunged toward Leon.

With haste Leon grabbed the gun and backhand-springed kicking Whitefield in mid-flip. _Desert Eagle - one bullet by the weight,_ the rookie thought aiming the magnum at the monster's head and took long strides backward. _This is what he wants… no one should live like that._

****

Bam. The bullet sailed straight into Whitefield's skull and out the back dragging along an explosion of blood. The monster's head erupted, splattering pieces of brain and cartilage across the floor. Bits of his remains slammed against the wall and slowly dragged down leaving behind a trail of red.

Leon slowly walked to the dead body and lightly tossed the magnum to the floor.

"May you rest easy," Leon whispered and turned his gaze to the shut door where Chris had taken Claire.

"Eliza?" Nicholai asked shocked raising his arms high, while Sherry hid behind Albert.

"What are you thinking?" Wesker demanded, "Did that virus finally go to your brain?"

She backed up and held out a badge for both of them to see. Biotech incorporation first class agent Eliza Walker was imprinted on it along with a terribly taken picture.

"That's right!" she replied at their agape mouths, "I work for the government's latest corporation. Biotech couldn't prosper because Umbrella stood in the way. All the government's funds went toward them, leaving Biotech in the dust. So they paid me big bucks to mess up everything Umbrella was working on."

She continued, "Did you really think that the mansion disaster was an accident? I smashed a few bottles and let loose a few experiments and wham, one of Umbrella's leading bases was under chaos. I figured the government would take apart the one corporation they adored the most and look to biotech to continue the experiments."

"The agents that went after you're leading scientist, Berkin," Eliza explained further, "We're in fact Biotech's recovery crew that I personally called. Annett was right. There was a spy in the base, but she thought it was Ada who was only looking to make sure the virus was protected, not steal it." 

"But all my plans were countlessly ruined by the government's S.T.A.R.S. If it weren't for them blowing apart the mansion I wouldn't have had to destroy all of Raccoon. I thought such a drastic disaster couldn't possibly be covered, but it was!"

"Now I finally have proof of Umbrella's sloppy safety procedures!" she exclaimed and held up a manila-folder, "What did you think I was doing in that animal observation lab? Hiding from the monsters? No, I actually had a chance to look through the secret files that Umbrella hides in the most obvious places. The key to their secrecy is hiding everything in plain sight! Now, all I have to do is report you to the government…"

Nicholai stood utterly stunned and overwhelmed by such deception. All that time she had been playing Umbrella for a fool. She had gone up against her own uncle to gain a place of power and money.

Eliza aimed her Beretta at Wesker and warned, "I can't have any survivors telling on me now. So it looks like I'll have to kill all three of you; guess I'll start with you."

A smug expression played across Albert's face despite the barrel that pointed in his direction. "You kill me and the government will never side with Biotech," he reasoned, "You see, I'm hired by them to watch over Umbrella."

She narrowed her eyes in doubt. "What about the tyrant project you were involved in? You were obsessed with it," she contradicted.

"Yes, I was. But what Umbrella does to their scientists is they inject a shot they claim to be an antidote that is really a drug that creates a chemical imbalance, which clouds human thoughts. I was subject to it, but once I found out about it, I concocted my own antidote that I by mistake mixed with the t-virus instead of insulin. Thus, I became one of the living-dead but still able to control my thoughts. I never wrote down the formula, or else I would have made the one drug that the government was looking for. Umbrella noted the virus as called T-veronica because of its variation of the original t-virus - though they never were able to make the same exact formula."

"That makes no sense! What about what you did to S.T.A.R.S? They worked for the government as well."

"Sure that's true, but you see we needed to see what the creations could do and clear up the contamination as well. S.T.A.R.S. was perfect for the job, with their reckless tactics. They cleared out the monsters, tested their abilities, and covered up all information from the press without even realizing it. The S.T.A.R.S. what they hired to stop, in reality they saved it. But we couldn't let anyone else know about the incident, so I sent the still evolving tyrant after them. It failed, and now they are determined to shut down Umbrella. So, S.T.A.R.S. is actually benefiting Biotech. It doesn't matter to the government who gets the job done, as long as we get the bio-weapons."

"For that reason, Eliza, you and I and even S.T.A.R.S. are all on the same side," Wesker concluded and turned to face Nicholai, "But this unwanted pest needs to be disposed of. I no longer have a use for him."

Nicholai's stomach tightened as he backed up from the two. His eyes widened by the fact that he was powerless against the higher evolved humans especially unarmed. Fear griped his throat while he searched for limited options.

__

The girl! He realized and snatched Sherry up despite her kicks and cries. Nicholai held her by the throat and stomach and warned to Albert's dismay, "I swear, Wesker, I'll snap your little cousin's neck, if you don't let me go!"

Leon slowly approached the door leading to where Chris had taken Claire. He held his hand just short of the doorknob in hesitation. _I'm a monster… How could Claire ever care for me this way? How can I let her see me? _He looked down at his hands tracing his claws with newly crimson eyes. _I should be dead. Dead. But there's no more bullets in that gun… and I'm outta ammo. _

Leon sighed and took a seat on the cold floor beside the doorway. _If only I had rescued her from that chimera in the first place… I should have protected her instead of shaking in my boots like a pussy._

Leon's ear's perked up at the sound of the door opening, but didn't look up.

"You're alive!" Jill expressed.

"…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder as Chris, Carlos, and Ada walked out and locked the door. "Leon?"

Jill shot up as she watched him tense up and clench his fists. He bared his teeth feeling an anger like no other fill him. Leon's eyes lit a bright red and growled like a wounded dog backed into a corner…

Chapter 12

Chris pulled out his handgun and aimed at Leon, while Jill backed behind Carlos.

"He's not human anymore," Chris informed and motioned from them to high-tail it.

Leon immediately shot up causing them to gasp. Chris froze in place with eyes dilated.

Leon grappled the barrel of the gun and pushed it toward his heart and begged, "Shoot me!"

"No!" Chris replied instantly and swung his gun free.

"Please!" Leon pleaded with his eyes furrowed in implorance.

"You just saved us!"

"I'm a monster!"

"You're not like those zombies…"

Ada strode up to the two and held out a pair of male sunglasses. "This is what we, Umbrella agents do to hide what we really are," she simply explained.

Leon took the glasses tentatively and replied after a moment of silence, "I'll help you with the mission and then I want you to kill me, got it?"

Chris stared at the man he knew his sister cared for. He couldn't do that to her… _If Claire could tell him that she still liked him, maybe…_ "I…I…there's no promises, but I can't stop what you want to do with your life."

"Then let's go," Leon concluded coldly and led the group down the hall.

"Let her go!" Wesker demanded, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"You can't be rid of me so easily!" Nicholai retorted, "Let me go, and I'll let her live."

"Hand her over, first."

"I could just snap her pretty neck…" Nicholai replied backing up.

**Bam.** Wesker jumped at the gunfire and gasped as he watched Nicholai fall back dead. The shot was insanely accurate, a little left and it would've killed Sherry.

Eliza lowered her gun and kneeled with open arms toward the girl. "Come here. You're safe now."

Sherry bounded into her rescuer's arms and glanced back at a worried Wesker.

"I'm sorry I got in trouble Uncle Albert," she whispered.

"That's okay, doll," he replied and pet her head. He narrowed his eyes and asked in realization, "Hey! What are you doing here?! What happened to your mother Annett?"

"Mom's dead!" she sobbed, "…I'm here with S.T.A.R.S."

He paused at the sudden intake of his sister's death. "How are you with them?"

"Claire took care of me when she died."

_Chris's sister…_

"Please don't hurt them!" Sherry pleaded, "They took care of me!"

"I won't," Wesker promised, "I don't have to go after them any more. We're gonna work together."

"We are?" Eliza asked standing up with Sherry's hand still held.

"Yes. In a way. If we can get a hold of Claire, we'll have leeway on S.T.A.R.S. Since no one knows that were working for the government and Biotech we'll capture and take her to Ashford Manor. That way we can set up Umbrella with S.T.A.R.S. after that base. We'll get the evidence and bust the place. They'll go home and forget about those viruses with the fall of that company and Biotech we'll prosper and the government will get their weapon. In other words, everyone will go home happy."

"You're good," Eliza complemented.

"That's why the government hired me."

"But how will we get Claire?"

"Sherry? Do you think you can bring her to us? I promise we won't hurt her or anyone of the S.T.A.R.S." Wesker urged.

"I guess so. But I don't know if they're even in here. They're supposed to be in the parking lot."

"That's no problem. All we have to do is find Claire and make sure Chris sees us 'steal' her and lead him to the Antarctic base."

_We should've just stuck to orders…_Barry thought following Rebecca. _What happened to all the monsters…? Not a trace of one, except for a few stray bodies. Wait what was that noise?_

Barry silenced Rebecca's chattering that he wasn't listening to in the first place by holding up his hand.

"What is it?" Rebecca whispered cautiously.

The footsteps grew louder as he heard the long strides of quick steps. The redhead leaned forward to spot Chris and the others.

"It's them," Barry replied calmly.

Rebecca's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together in shear excitement. "CHRIS!!!!" she screamed and collided into him.

He laughed heartily as he wrapped a single arm around her. "What're you doing here?"

"It's my sworn duty to be your partner!" she answered full with enthusiasm, "I'll always be by your side."

"I'm not sure whether that's good or bad," he joked smiling.

Rebecca frowned briefly and pushed him away. She glanced amongst them recognizing all of them except for the woman in the suit.

"Where's Claire?" she asked.

Chris paused remembering his sister's condition. "We've gotta find a way outta here and take her to a hospital right away!"

"What's wrong?" Barry questioned worried as he noted the tone of Chris.

"She's been poisoned-"

"Wait a second," Leon interrupted, "Where's Sherry?"

"Missing," Rebecca expressed in fear, "We need to find her!"

"We should split up…" Chris reasoned.

"No," Barry quickly contradicted, "We have no way of contacting one another. But let's hurry before it's too late for both of them!"

The group trampled down the hall in exasperated haste.

Ada on the other hand didn't follow. Instead she pressed the elevator switch next to her. The double doors opened to reveal Eliza, Wesker, and Sherry.

"You!" all four shouted in anger.

"You tried to kill me!" Wesker growled.

"You ruined my job!" Ada accused Eliza.

"You ruined _mine_!" Eliza shot back.

"You stole my locket!!!" Sherry pouted and stomped on Ada's foot.

"Owe! You little brat!" she retorted and shook her fist threateningly.

Sherry hid behind her uncle and teasingly stuck out her tongue.

"Still loyal to Umbrella, after all they did?" Eliza asked Ada, "Why don't you work with us?"

"With you?" she snubbed the offer.

"Either that or you'll have to die."

Ada's eyes widened at the cold steel of the barrel pressed against her forehead. "Perhaps I can make an exception," she replied coolly.

Eliza lowered her gun and Wesker explained the plan to Ada and how she would be awarded a job amongst Biotech.

"I know where Claire is," Ada purred and smiled devilishly.

  
  


"I think this is the way out…" Leon gestured toward the door he came in from.

Carlos turned the knob and smiled realizing it was opening. He peered into the entrance to see another door at the bottom of the steps. Magnificent light seeped its way through the cracks and illuminated the bare walls of the corridor.

With haste, the two boys jogged down the case and checked the last barricade to the outside world. It clicked open and a mass of light poured in causing them to squint.

Carlos grinned a toothy smile and stepped out. "I'll go get de car! And you amigos hurry and get Claire."

But before he could run off Chris shouted, "Let them go!"

The two confused hastened up the stairs to see Wesker with Claire draped lifelessly over his shoulder and a blonde woman holding on to Sherry with Ada grinning in the back of them.

"Long time no see, Chris," Albert smirked his salutation.

Chris narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun at him.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he asked and quickly dodged the bullet he fired.

"How'd…"

Wesker laughed at the patheticness. "Why you even found the exit for us."

"Step aside," Eliza ordered with Ada backing her words by the pistol aimed.

With no choice they made way for them. The five strode down the steps with Ada sprinting to grab a car.

"It's been fun," Wesker went on as the girls boarded the Chevy, "I'll see you where birds can't fly and where the manors have a sense of nostalgia of things from the recent past." 

"What?!" Chris barked as anger boiled his insides.

Leon growled with fangs bared. Again, he could do nothing but watch helplessly as his dear friend was kidnapped. He observed the car speed out of the parking lot with Chris and the others sprinting after the vehicle in a complete out rage.

"I'll save you Claire," Leon vowed in whisper. _I can't die until I know you're safe… No matter what it takes._

Anger washed through his heart as Leon slowly closed his vengeful eyes.

****

End

Author's Note: I know I left you hanging. Don't worry I'm going to write a sequel that's ten times better than this! It's going to be a rewrite of Code Veronica as you could probably could already tell. Thanks for reading and please send any comments to me. Thanks again. 


End file.
